El buen hijo
by Morrigan k Blane
Summary: Harry jamás pasó de su primer año. Harry se alió con el Lord Oscuro a pesar de la incredulidad de muchos. Y un mortífago cuidará de él en las sombras, protegiéndole incluso de aquellos que, en un principio, juraron dar su vida por elniñoquevivió. SSHP
1. El pequeño Lord

Mua...ja...ja...ja...ja...Ja! He vuelto! Y he vuelto con un nuevo fic! Se que me odiais, que en estos momentos estais cerrando los Howlers que pensais enviarme con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y pensando " La muy... Empieza otro fic y ni siquiera ha acabado los que ya tiene!! Y encima NO actualiza!!". Vale, es cierto, teneis razón v.v. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! Las ideas han hecho sentada bajo mi escritorio y dicen que de ahí no se mueven hasta que no las escriba (que chantajistas son...¬¬). Y sabeis lo que cuesta alimentar a tantas ideas!? Tragán que parecen orcos! Así que aquí está una de ellas v.v.

Además, mi Musaina rabia, chincha y patalea porque dice que Llamame Severus ya no le gusta y que no quiere continuar (que nadie se asuste, la convenceré aunque sea a base de latigo...¬¬). Así que mientras la convenzo, he decidido compensaros con este nuevo fic que espero que os guste :D.

Lo de siempre. Los personajes no son míos (de momento, estoy negociando con JK). La historia sí. Los originales también. Y los demás desvarios esquizoides pertenecen a mi menda. Si esto no te gusta, no lo leas, de hecho, ni me mires. Si te gusta, bienvenida/o, coje tu babero, tu paquete de pañuelos ultra-absorvente (los que me conocen ya saben porqué XD) y rodeate de alimañas que lanzarle a la escritora cuando algo te disguste :D.

Disfrutaadddd!!!

_**El pequeño Lord.**_

- Buen niño.- la voz sonó algo seseante, como si en lugar de pronunciar las palabras las silbara. El hombre pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello del chico y acarició su mejilla con el huesudo pulgar, erizando la piel a cada pase de la larguísima y curvada uña. Voldemort paseó la mirada por el semi-circulo de hombres vestidos de negro y mascaras blancas, provocando intensos escalofríos con sus abrasadores ojos granadinos.- Espero...- siseó, con un deje de ira mal disimulada en su voz.- que hayáis aprendido la lección. Es así?- preguntó, en un tono engañosamente suave. Silencio.- ES ASÍ!?- gritó esta vez. Los hombres se apresuraron a clavar una rodilla en el suelo y un coro de voces temblorosas se dejó oír en un atemorizado asentimiento.- Bien. En ese caso, espero que no volváis a defraudarnos.- añadió, satisfecho. Las rendijas que se situaban donde debería haber habido una nariz se dilataron con fruición para captar mejor ese vago aroma que le fascinaba. El olor a miedo.- Lleváoslo.- agregó, soltando al joven y dando media vuelta con un ondeo de su amplia túnica. Ninguno de los hombres se atrevió a moverse hasta que Voldemort hubo abandonado la oscura habitación.

---------------------º-º-º-º-------------------------

Harry se cruzó de brazos mientras contemplaba como dos de los hombres cogían cada uno por un brazo el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y lo arrastraban sacándolo de la habitación. Los demás murmuraron en voz baja, dirigiéndole de tanto en tanto temerosas miradas. Uno de los hombres se acercó a él y clavó una rodilla en el suelo, agachando la cabeza.

- Puedo hablar, Duque?- pidió el hombre, con voz profunda y aterciopelada. Harry sonrió, divertido.

- No seas estúpido, claro que puedes.- le reprendió, aun sonriendo.- Tú no eres como esos idiotas.- el hombre se puso en pie y se quitó la mascara, dejando a la vista unos intensos ojos negros y una sonrisa burlona.

- Te recomiendo que no exteriorices tanto tus predilecciones.- aconsejó el hombre, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico y guiándolo fuera del enrarecido ambiente de la mazmorra.

- Te atreves a decirme como comportarme?- Harry alzó una ceja con marcada arrogancia, gesto que, por cierto, había aprendido precisamente del hombre que le acompañaba. Sin embargo, quedó claro que no era más que puro teatrillo.

- Puedes traerme muchos problemas.- explicó el otro, retirándose el crecido cabello negro hacia atrás. Hacía un calor de mil demonios en esas malditas mazmorras, cuanto más en pleno Junio.

- En ese caso tendré cuidado.- sonrió el jovencito. Se dejó acompañar por el hombre hasta sus habitaciones, ricamente ornamentadas, como si se trataran de los aposentos de un príncipe. Toda la estancia brillaba en tonos verdosos y plateados, como correspondía a un hablante de pársel. Severus Snape se dejó caer en la acolchada cama con despreocupación, una vez lejos de miradas envidiosas, y de inmediato el chico se sentó a su lado, recogiendo la blanca mascara entre sus manos y jugueteando con ella.

- Sabes algo de ese viejo idiota y su Orden?- preguntó, dejándose caer hacia atrás y colocándose la máscara.

- Eso.- Severus sonrió y se la arrebató, ocultando el desasosiego que le producía ver al muchacho con ese trozo de porcelana tapando su rostro.- Es información confidencial.

- Pero soy el segundo al mando!- se quejó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.- Tengo derecho a saberlo! Es más! Te lo exijo!- añadió, irguiéndose súbitamente y lanzando una mirada fulminante al hombre. Que la ignoró olímpicamente y rió por lo bajo los intentos del muchachito de parecer temible. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido momentos antes regresó con fuerza a su mente. Harry torturando, inmisericorde, a Avery. Su risa se apagó instantáneamente. Lo era. En ocasiones era temible. Casi tanto como el propio Lord. Un siseo se dejó oír por la habitación, a ras de suelo, distrayendo la atención del joven.

- Platinus!- de inmediato, una serpiente grisácea, de unos dos metros de largo, se arrastró hasta los pies del chico. Este se apresuró a cogerla y mecerla como si de un cachorrito se tratara.- _Dónde te habías metido?-_ la arrulló, consiguiendo que Severus olvidara de nuevo lo sucedido hacia escasos minutos y sonriera de nuevo. En ocasiones Harry no aparentaba los casi dieciséis años que ya tenía.

- _De exsssploración con Nagini_.- siseó la serpiente, enroscándose afablemente entorno al antebrazo del joven y frotando su triangular cabeza contra la mano de este, buscando algún mimo.

- _Tienes hambre?-_ y antes de que la serpiente pudiera responder, el chico ya había hecho aparecer un pequeño bol repleto de jugosos trozos de carne hervida. Curiosamente el plato favorito del reptil. Comenzó a tentarla con ellos, sonriente. Pero su sonrisa se difuminó levemente y sus ojos verdes adquirieron esa mirada perdida que Severus conocía bien.

- El Lord dice que habrá un ataque dentro de poco.- expuso al fin el motivo de sus pensamientos. Ahora esos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.- Dónde esta vez?

- Con sinceridad, aun no lo se.- se apresuró a responder Severus.- Ya le conoces, no confía en su propia sombra, mucho menos en nosotros. Probablemente no lo diga hasta el último momento.- un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, rompiendo la afabilidad del ambiente hasta el momento.

- Un respeto mortífago.- siseó el joven con voz gélida.- Recuerda que estas hablando de tu amo.- Severus agachó la cabeza en gesto de sumisión, comprendiendo su error. Había querido cubrirse las espaldas y había hablado más de la cuenta. A veces olvidaba ante quien se encontraba. A veces desearía contárselo todo... Reprimió ese deseo y lo escondió en lo más hondo de su ser, consciente de que algún día podría traicionarse y hablar inconvenientemente. Algún día... Algún día sus deseos se convertirían en su horca. El momento pasó y el chico sonrió nuevamente, continuando con la tarea de alimentar a su mascota. Sin percatarse de que un par de ojos negros le observaban divididos entre el anhelo y la frustración.

--------------------------º-º-º-º----------------------------

- Dónde esta vez, Severus?- el hombre salió de su ensimismamiento y levantó la cabeza, creyendo por un momento que se encontraría de nuevo mirando a ese par de ojos verdes que conocía tan bien. Pero en lugar de estos, un par de inteligentes y cansados ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

- Brent.- dijo simplemente, antes de regresar sus ojos negros a sus manos, cruzadas sobre su regazo. Dumbledore exhaló un suspiro cansado y se mesó la barba largamente antes de pinzar el puente de su nariz con dos nudosos dedos.

- La Academia de aurores...- murmuró el anciano.- Cada vez se vuelve más atrevido.- una serie de agitados murmullos se dejaron oír por toda la mesa durante largo rato. Si Voldemort conseguía su objetivo sus defensas mermarían considerablemente.- Y Harry?- el silencio se expandió como una onda por la sala. Algunos miembros de la Orden miraron con disgusto o furia al anciano. Ese era un nombre prohibido. Lo había sido desde que el chico se pasara al bando del Lord casi cinco años atrás.

Ninguno de ellos había podido creerlo cuando la noticia se extendió como una plaga en forma de rumor. Numerosas excusas habían sido las que sus seres más allegados habían expuesto en su favor: Secuestro, maldición, Imperius, chantaje...Todas se habían ido al traste tras el primer informe de Severus. El chico se había pasado de bando por propia voluntad, no había excusas posibles. No habría misericordia para Potter el día en que terminara esa guerra, si es que el bando de la luz conseguía vencer. El sucio traidor, la escoria, el maldito. El que había elegido lo fácil ante lo correcto. La única esperanza. El que les había abandonado quebrando sus únicas posibilidades de vencer. Sin él estaban perdidos. Y lo sabían. Y les asqueaba. El traidor, la escoria, el mortífago. El sucesor de Voldemort. El Duque, como comenzó a conocérsele poco después de su deserción.

- Crece.- contestó Severus.- Y se hace poderoso.- sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos antes de exponer lo que sabía que el anciano le había pedido con esa simple pregunta.- Muy poderoso.- Albus suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en su silla a plomo, como si todo ese asunto comenzara a ser una carga demasiado pesada para sus espaldas.

- Solo es un crío.- gruñó Ojo-loco.- Dejadme cinco minutos con la pequeña basura y correrá a esconderse bajo las faldas de la basura mayor.- escupió, golpeando el suelo con su pata de palo.

- Ese crío- siseó Severus, entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad.- podría matarte sin necesidad de levantar su varita.

- Tan poderoso es?- intervino Tonks, una relativamente nueva adquisición de la Orden. Un leve temblor en sus manos delató su temor. De un tiempo a esta parte, el nombre del Duque comenzaba a ser tan temido como el del propio Lord.

- Está siendo entrenado por el mismísimo Innombrable.- apostilló Arthur Weasley, con un deje de rencor en su habitualmente apacible voz. Él había conocido a Harry. Su hijo menor, Ron, había sido su amigo antes de que el niño se pasara al bando oscuro. Él había sido uno de los defensores del chico, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras después del primer asesinato adjudicado al joven. Ahora sentía escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que esa aberración se acercara a sus hijos.

- Desde los doce años ha sido instruido en las artes oscuras.- concedió Severus, imitando el gesto de Dumbledore y pinzando el puente de su aristocrática nariz con dos dedos.- Maldiciones imperdonables, magia negra, legeremancia y oclumancia, infinidad de hechizos y conjuros, pociones asesinas y otras artes de las que no tengo un exacto conocimiento pero que se que el Señor Tenebroso le está enseñando.- enumeró. Y una vez más, miró a Alastor con el ceño fruncido.- Le he visto desarmar y torturar a un hombre sin mover un solo dedo. Se bate en duelo cada tres meses con el Tenebroso, para que este pueda evaluar sus avances. Y casi un tercio del ejército del Lord está bajo su mando. Créeme que si tuvieras la oportunidad de hallarte ante su presencia cinco minutos, cosa que dudo, estarías muerto antes de mirarle a los ojos.- el viejo auror apartó la mirada de mala gana y no hizo ningún alarde más. Aunque interiormente deseaba comprobar qué de cierto tenían las palabras del espía de Albus.

- Sospecha de ti?- la siguiente pregunta consiguió que Severus se removiera en su asiento un tanto incómodo.

- No por el momento...

- Por el momento?- unos ojos grises se clavaron en los negros del hombre. Severus entornó los ojos con desprecio, y el resto de presentes jurarían que algunas chispas de tensión saltaron en el punto exacto donde se encontraron las miradas de los dos hombres. Sirius Black se reclinó hacia delante en su asiento.- Si eres incapaz de cerrar tu mente a un niñato de quince años no estoy seguro de que seas el más adecuado para el papel de espía.

- Ese niñato es tu ahijado.- siseó Severus, entrecerrando aun más los ojos.

- Yo no tengo ahijado...- el tono del otro hombre fue absolutamente despreciativo, cargado de un intenso odio que consiguió poner los pelos de punta a más de uno.

- Sirius...- le amonestó el hombre a su lado. Remus Lupin, siempre dispuesto a mantener la calma entre los presentes. El licántropo lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Severus, que ya había abierto la boca para responder, pero calló al percibir la mirada de suplica del anciano director. De todas las personas, de todos aquellos que habían conocido a Harry, a quien más había dolido su traición había sido a Albus. Mucho más incluso que a ese perro sarnoso de Black, que se guiaba únicamente por el recuerdo de su mejor amigo fallecido, puesto que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico. Cuando la Orden consiguió demostrar su inocencia Harry ya formaba parte de las filas del Lord.

Pero Albus era otro asunto. El anciano incluso había propuesto algo que ni siquiera en la primera guerra, mucho más cruenta que esta, se llegó a plantear. Negociación. Había estado dispuesto a parlamentar con Voldemort a cambio de que le devolviera al chico. Pero por supuesto el Lord se había negado. Estúpido él si hubiera aceptado la oferta, teniendo como tenía todos los ases en su jugada. El viejo director había sido el primer incrédulo ante la deserción del muchacho, y no había querido creerlo hasta que Severus dio su informe. Su muchacho, al que había estado vigilando estrechamente durante los diez años que duró su miserable estancia en la casa de sus tíos, al que había protegido de la fama y la prensa cuando ingresó en Hogwarts. Aquel sobre el que había depositado todas sus esperanzas de futuro. Traidor. Desertado. Perdido.

- Mantenle vigilado.- habló el anciano. Severus asintió, pero no pudo evitar un gesto brusco cuando oyó lo siguiente.- Y si fuera necesario... Si no hubiera más remedio...mátale.

* * *

Bien! Como podeis ver, este fic no se parece mucho a los que vengo escribiendo. Es, básicamente, un Harry dark, aunque puede que haya sorpresas. El capi es corto porque de momento quiero sondear lo que os parece, y además es más ñoño de lo que suelo escribir, ya os dareis cuenta, ya XDD. Eso sí, nadie me quita el angst, el drama y las torturas (cara de babosa XD). 

Espero mucho mucho que os guste. Si no es así, también me lo podeis decir, no morderé a nadie (supongo XDD). Algún review piadoso para hacerme una idea de que os ha parecido? Gracias y thanks desde ya!

M


	2. Solo un juguete

Cha! Nuevo capi :D. Aquí más o menos comienza a desarrollarse la trama, aunque aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos para entrar en verdadera materia (aviso que este fic, en un principio, no será muy largo…aunque…bue, siempre digo lo mismo y después mírenme…¬¬U).

En fin, que espero que les guste :D.

Disfruten!

_**Solo un juguete…**_

- Sev!- el hombre continuó caminando por el lóbrego pasillo, aunque aminoró su paso. No le hacía falta girarse para saber a quien pertenecía la aniñada voz. Sin contar que él era el único que se atrevía (y a quien permitía) a llamarle por ese ridículo diminutivo. El chico le alcanzó enseguida y sonrió triunfalmente.

- Por tu cara deduzco que ha ido bien.- comentó Severus, sonriendo imperceptiblemente y refiriéndose al "examen" que el muchacho debía pasar todas las semanas.

- Ya se dominar el hechizo _scudo_ sin mi varita.- se ufanó el chico, ampliando su sonrisa.- Apuesto a que sería capaz de ganarte en un duelo.- le picó, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Como un niño..." pensó para sí Severus, alzando los ojos al techo pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle y la habitualmente dura expresión de sus ojos se dulcificó. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le atrajo un poco hacia él. Solo un poco.

- Te estás convirtiendo en un mago poderoso.- murmuró. Su sonrisa se apagó y la preocupación brilló en sus ojos negros al recordar las palabras de Albus. Harry miró a un lado y otro del pasillo, asegurándose de que no había nadie por las inmediaciones.

- Te cuento un secreto?- susurró. Severus alzó las cejas, curioso, y se inclinó cuando el joven se lo pidió con un gesto de su mano. Lo justo para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la del chico. Un intenso calor invadió su rostro cuando Harry acercó sus labios a su oído y pudo sentir el cálido aliento del joven en su cuello.

- Más que él.- susurró Harry. Severus giró levemente la cabeza para mirarle con absoluta sorpresa. Y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al percibir la gélida y casi inhumana mirada de esos ojos verdes.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Severus se dejó caer en la silla de su espartana habitación de mortífago. Un escritorio, un armario y una cama completaban el resto del mobiliario. En realidad, habitaciones como esa tenían casi nula utilidad, puesto que cada mortífago prefería pasar las noches en su propia casa, lejos de la tensión que producía la cercanía con el Lord. Él mismo poseía unos aposentos mucho más cómodos y completos en Hogwarts, y nadie habría podido reprocharle que pasara allí su tiempo, puesto que, además de profesor de pociones, se suponía que era espía infiltrado en la Orden de Dumbledore. Pero últimamente pasaba cada vez más tiempo en el castillo del Lord, en ese rudo y poco habitable cuarto. Cada vez se dejaba arrastrar más por sus deseos en lugar de imponer sus deberes. Y todo porque en Hogwarts tenía agua caliente, comodidad, servicio élfico las veinticuatro horas del día, sus libros y hermosos terrenos por los que pasearse, pero le faltaba una presencia que en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto indispensable. Todo porque ahí tenía que habitar en un reducidísimo cuarto mugriento, con una cama destartalada, agua helada y extensas manchas de humedad en la pared, pero contando con la posibilidad de cruzarse a cada momento con un par de ojos verdes vivaces y sonrientes que habitualmente le buscaban por el castillo para contarle las anécdotas del día en sus estudios o simplemente para jugar al ajedrez mágico.

Severus apoyó los codos en la estropeada madera de su escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, frustrado. Preguntándose, como cada día, como había podido llegar a esto. Como había terminado perdidamente enamorado de un adolescente con todas las papeletas para convertirse en el nuevo azote de la comunidad mágica.

Aunque en realidad lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y se mesó el cabello con las manos, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Se había comportado como un auténtico bastardo con él en su primer año. Era tan parecido a su padre...Tan ególatra. Tan arrogante. O al menos eso quiso creer mientras tuvo oportunidad. Porque después algo sucedió. Vio como, paulatinamente, la oscuridad hacía presa en el niño de once años. Como la seriedad y la apatía se convertían en su eterna expresión. Y, a regañadientes, comenzó a preocuparse. No imaginó, como nadie lo hizo, que la nueva actitud del chico, tan silenciosa, se debía al cambio radical de lealtades que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior, tras su primer encuentro con el Lord después de diez años viviendo en la inopia. Quizás esa fuera la causa. Quizás debieron explicárselo todo. Si hubiera sabido lo importante que era...

Y no pudo creerlo, simplemente no pudo, cuando el niño desapareció casi al término del curso. Y aun pudo creerlo menos cuando, tras la llamada del Lord, se encontró con el nuevo destino del niño. El sucesor, el heredero del siniestro legado. El niño mortífago. El buen hijo de un mal tirano. Y le odió aun más. Traidor, cobarde.

No, no era como su padre. Porque ni siquiera James Potter habría caído tan bajo.

Cuanto llegó a detestarle...Obligado por el Señor Tenebroso a convertirse en su esclavo, obligado por Dumbledore a convertirse en su favorito. Su más leal mortífago, su sirviente. Su amigo, su protector, su confidente. Mostrándole sumisión solo por cubrir sus espaldas, adivinando en él un tirano aun mayor que el propio Lord. Qué esperar de un Potter? Qué esperar de alguien que le había dado la espalda a aquellos que le habían apreciado? Su odio creció tanto que, por primera vez en sus largos años como espía, creyó ser incapaz de ocultar sus emociones.

Cuantas veces tuvo que acudir velozmente a la llamada de su "amo" para rebajarse a actuar de enfermera para el maldito niño? Aquejado de fiebres, que solían aparecer una vez por año como proceso natural de su crecimiento. Y se había tomado la venganza por su mano. Mezclando pociones, diluyéndolas en agua para mitigar sus efectos curativos. Alargando su sufrimiento tanto como le era posible sin resultar sospechoso, porque el pequeño bastardo lo merecía. Lo merecía. Incluso cuando las fiebres eran tan fuertes que le hacían delirar. Incluso cuando debía continuar con su aprendizaje sin haber curado del todo, siempre arrastrado por el nuevo capricho del Lord, que jugaba a ser padre magnánimo y benevolente, cuando de benevolente no había nada en su naturaleza. Solo un juego, en el que el niño se había visto atrapado desde el mismo momento en que ingresó en las filas del Innombrable.

Y poco a poco, su pequeña maldad comenzó a pesarle en la conciencia. Y las siguientes veces las pociones dejaron de ser diluidas en agua. Y comenzó a preocuparse cuando descubrió que el desarrollo del pequeño no era tan completo como debería ser, porque seguía siendo demasiado bajito y frágil para su edad.

Y, poco a poco, el rol de confidente dejó de ser una fachada para convertirse en su realidad. Su amigo. El único que tenía, porque un pequeño Lord no podía ni debía permitirse el lujo de confiar. Porque, en realidad, tampoco tenía a nadie en quien poder hacerlo. Excepto él, que se había ganado el puesto de favorito mediante engaños y falsedades. Que había sido el único en prestarle algo de atención en su soledad. Que había visto y limpiado sus lágrimas cuando los correctivos del Tenebroso eran demasiado duros.

Tal vez había sido por eso. Porque su misión le obligaba a la cercanía, y la cercanía es siempre peligrosa. Porque, sin querer, siempre sin querer, puedes terminar por encariñarte. Y, maldita sea!, él era un mortífago y los mortífagos no se encariñan con nadie.

Pero no vio las señales de peligro. No se percató de la confianza que el muchacho había depositado en él, que le buscaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia, ni quiso admitirse que le divertía el juego de amo-sirviente en que se había convertido su relación. Solo un juego, porque en realidad Harry se había vuelto dependiente de su persona y él lo sabía. Y le agradaba. Y le permitía sus alardes de amo del mundo porque sabía que no eran más que eso, alardes, juegos de niños. Nada serio. Porque el chico era demasiado luminoso como para atarse a la oscuridad que el Tenebroso intentaba inculcarle, siempre a base de crueles castigos y sangre. Aprendió a ocultar sus emociones tras una máscara tan perfecta como inhumana, pero nunca las enterró, nunca pudo ni intentó ser como el Lord en ese aspecto, porque él era, probablemente, el único ser del mundo incapaz de sentir. Y aunque el profundo alivio que sintió Severus ante eso fue la primera señal, no se dio cuenta.

No percibió el peligro ni siquiera cuando buscó el valor para interceder ante el "amo" para que le regalara una mascota al chiquillo por su décimo-tercer cumpleaños, compadeciéndose de su soledad. Y por supuesto tuvo que ser una serpiente. Que otra cosa podía ser tratándose como se trataba del heredero del Tenebroso? La leal Platinus, que se había convertido en fiel amiga y consuelo del chico.

No se percató del peligro aun cuando él mismo comenzó a buscar la presencia de esos ojos verdes. Solo para oír sus progresos, o reír cuando el muchacho intentaba por todos los medios enseñarle algunas palabras en pársel, siempre fascinado ante la silenciosa y bien entendida comunicación que Severus había aprendido a desarrollar con la serpiente, a pesar de no comprender mutuamente sus palabras o siseos.

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la fachada ya no era tal. Y realmente se preocupaba cuando las fiebres eran demasiado altas. Y escuchaba con atención la vaga disertación de un jovencito de catorce años. O se sentía intranquilo cuando la oscuridad perduraba demasiado tiempo en el interior de esos ojos verdes. Temiendo siempre que el Lord se hubiera salido con la suya y hubiera terminado por convertir al chico en una copia exacta de si mismo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, vigilaba sus pasos a cada instante, le protegía, y encubría sus faltas ante el Tenebroso, a riesgo de recibir algún castigo. Y rabiaba. Rabiaba por dentro cuando veía al "amo" en el papel paternal que él mismo se había auto-impuesto, sabiendo, como sabían los demás, que solo era un juego del que terminaría por cansarse, como ya antes se había cansado de tantas otras cosas.

Rabiaba y se moría cuando veía al muchacho sentado a los pies de su trono, sin darse cuenta de que solo era una vulgar mascota que el Innombrable se vanagloriaba de adiestrar, recibiendo de tanto en tanto caricias benevolentes o algún premio por sus progresos. Rabiaba, se moría y apretaba los dientes con furia cuando ese bastardo se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima. Porque no lo merecía. No merecía tocarle. Y se odiaba a si mismo por permanecer sumiso, con la rodilla clavada en el suelo, fingiendo adoración por un ser que cada día detestaba más. Y su única tranquilidad residía en su conocimiento de que los numerosos y fallidos intentos del Lord por alcanzar la inmortalidad habían terminado por dormir para siempre su virilidad, motivo por el cual se encontraba a menudo de humor homicida. Y en el hecho de que ningún mortífago con dos dedos de frente se atrevería jamás a tocar la propiedad de su amo, por muy bella y apetecible que esta fuera.

De todos modos, todos sabían que el juguete del Tenebroso pronto dejaría de serlo. Porque cada vez más a menudo el tedio y el aburrimiento se dibujaban en las facciones del Lord cuando el muchacho se hallaba en su presencia. Y cada vez menos se preocupaba por sus avances. Y cada vez más a menudo le castigaba por la más absurda falta, hallando más placer en su tortura que en su adiestramiento de mascota obediente.

Severus no era estúpido. Llevaba demasiados años al servicio del gran bastardo como para adivinar sus intenciones. Y la preocupación y la ansiedad se habían convertido en fieles compañeros de cama en los últimos tiempos, porque intuía que el juego pronto terminaría con funestas consecuencias para el chico. Y odiaba que él no se diera cuenta y continuara intentando alcanzar al Lord en sus conocimientos. Odiaba que continuara acatando sus órdenes como el juguete que era. Sin percibir jamás que las miradas del Lord se tornaban cada vez más desconfiadas, cada vez más crueles y oscuras porque, por una vez, el muy estúpido se había percatado del error que había cometido al enseñar y entrenar a un muchacho con vistas a convertirse en uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo. Había comprendido lo imprudente de erigir a un nuevo Lord Oscuro que en cualquier momento podría volverse contra él. Porque ahora su mascota predilecta ya no era un cachorrito salvaje, sino un feroz león que en cualquier momento podría morder la mano que le había dado de comer.

* * *

Ja! Que a saco, eh? Teniendo en cuenta las vueltas y media que le doy siempre a los sentimientos de estos dos, supongo que no deja de ser refrescante que ya haya…"algo". Sip, recuerden que este fic, aparte de romántico, es dramático (y cuando algún fic mío no lo es?), así que eso es lo que pueden esperar a partir de ahora, drama, drama y más drama… Aunque tranquilos, porque yo siempre hago finales felices :P (aunque aún no hayan visto ninguno…¬¬U). 

**Yue-Sayuri**: Pues sí XD. Se verá a Voldemort desde mi punto de vista, aunque no por mucho tiempo :D. Así es como yo creo que es, y como considero que debió ser el de Jk, y no un tio medio ido de la pinza que de tanto en tanto fastidia al personal cuando se aburre (que fue la impresión que me lleve de los libros…¬¬).

**Catherine Black:** Pues sí, es algo que nunca puedo dejar de hacer, aunque tarde en actualizar :P. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste :D.

**BEA SNAPE:** XDDD. Todo a su tiempo XDD. Bien, sobre lo correcto e incorrecto trata este fic, sobre que a veces lo que creemos que lo es no lo es y viceversa ( que bien me explico…¬¬). Severus va a tener que lidiar mucho con eso y puede, solo puede, que les de pena su sufrimiento, pobre hombre…

**Andra:** Siempre es bueno saber que hay gente que no me lanzará maldiciones asesinas a mi paso :D. Con las lechuzas que caen en picado sobre mi cabeza tengo suficiente…¬¬U. Gracias por leer :D.

**Kaixo:** El de Llámame Severus de momento está en pause, lo siento v.v. Por eso saqué este, para compensar un poco. Los demás, estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones :D.

**GabyKinomoto:** Final feliz? Por supuesto! XDDD. Yo encantada de que te guste :D.

**Bellatrix Snape:** Hombre…innovador innovador… XDD Mucha gente ha escrito sobre un Harry dark, pero me gustaría creer que le doy un vuelco diferente (porque de no ser así sería plagio y lo tendría que quitar XDD).

**Paulina:** A sus ordenes! XDD Aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste tanto o más que el primer capi :D.

**Enide Kant**: Eso eso! Animo! XDD Que falta me hace para alimentar cinco fics! (en que saraos me meto…)

**Aurasly:** XDDD. Vaaale, se hará lo posible :D.

**Velia:** XDDD. Y yo aceptaré gustosa tus reviews anónimos, aunque cuando los reciba ya sabré que has sido tú XDD. Espero que este fic también te guste .

**Lordaeglos:** Pues este es mi próximo capitulo :D. Corto también sí, pero en breve comenzaré ha hacerlos más largos, no desesperéis XD.

**Nadesiko04:** Pues esta vez no he tardado mucho…merezco un premio!? (ojitos brillantes)

**MYsweetAngel:** Graaacias! Por leerme y encima que te guste :D.

**LunaEstrella: **Por supuesto, un nuevo capi para que empieces a ver de que va este fic :D.

Reviews? Mis neuronas se enamoran de sus comentarios y forman grandes familias felices :D. No querrán dejarlas sin pareja, verdad? (que gran ida de olla por dios!)


	3. Corazón o razón

Nuevo cap :D. Parece que este fic ha tenido buena aceptación y me alegro muchísimo. Para los que estáis esperando actualización de "El sucesor", estoy trabajando en el capi, aunque este lo encuentro un poco difícil y no me está quedando como yo quería, pero en fin v.v. También voy sacando tiempo para el siguiente capi de este fic, y el de "Desaparecido" ya está terminado, solo queda que slasheaven vuelva a funcionar…¬¬. Además, por si os alegra (que no creo XDD), otra de esas ideas que pululaban por mi mente ha ganado la batalla y estoy con un nuevo fic, aunque eso sí, este aún no lo veréis :D.

Y ala! Ya no os retraso más,

Disfrutad!

_**Corazón o razón…**_

Esquivó a la serpiente por los pelos. Lanzó una mirada de reproche al reptil, el cual siseó una disculpa mientras serpenteaba entre sus pies, penetrando en la habitación. Reptó hábilmente por la colcha de terciopelo verde y se apalancó apaciblemente sobre el regazo de Harry, que acarició su escamosa cabeza con mimo. Platinus emitió un leve silbido que sonó como un suspiro complacido.

- Qué le das?- inquirió Severus, esbozando una sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba él también al joven y se cruzaba de brazos ante él. Harry sonrió alegremente y con un deje de malicia.

- Solución de _cautivitas_ mezclada con polvo de _inhabilis ratio_.- explicó, dándose aires de importancia. Severus alzó una ceja curiosa, fingiendo que creía lo que había oído. Y no es que el chico no fuera capaz de preparar tan complicado filtro, simplemente no creía que hubiera hechizado al animal para convertirlo en su esclavo. Miró a la serpiente.

- Es eso cierto?- e inmediatamente la víbora negó con la cabeza vehementemente, cosa que consiguió dejar con la boca abierta al muchacho, logrando que Severus sonriera aun más.

- Como lo haces?- exclamó Harry, mirando alternativamente al mortífago y a su mascota con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si sospechara de algún acuerdo mutuo del que no le habían hecho partícipe. No era la primera vez que el chico hacía esa pregunta, del mismo modo que no era la primera vez que Severus se limitaba a sonreír misteriosamente, disfrutando de la confusión y la curiosidad que veía brillar en esos ojos verdes cada vez que conseguía entenderse con el reptil sin necesidad del pársel.

Realmente, ni él mismo sabía exactamente como se daba tal comunicación. Quizás derivara del sentimiento de protección que les unía a ambos al muchacho, puesto que Platinus jamás había permitido a nadie, excepto al Lord y a él mismo, acercarse al chico sin permiso de este. Una feroz guardiana que podía resultar letal con una simple mordida de sus venenosos colmillos, pero que se cuidaba mucho de rozar siquiera con ellos a su amo, comportándose como un inofensivo cachorro cuando este le prodigaba sus caricias. Le había costado mucho a Severus congraciarse con la víbora al principio, y tras años de verse casi diariamente, su mutuo sentimiento de protección sobre Harry había terminado por culminar en una pacífica amistad no exenta de una vaga comunicación casi instintiva. Después de todo, Platinus a menudo le buscaba para descubrir dónde se hallaba su amo, cosa que Severus solía saber casi siempre. Y Severus encontraba en el animal una fuente de información sobre el chico nada desdeñable. – Algún día tienes que decírmelo.- insistió Harry, ceñudo.

- Algún día.- concedió Severus, sentándose al lado del joven, pero dando a entender que ese día no sería hoy.- Y bien, ya sabes lo que vas a pedirle al Señor Tenebroso para tu cumpleaños?- preguntó, cambiando de tema hábilmente. El chico sonrió ampliamente.

- Ya se lo he pedido.- respondió, con un deje de misterio. Severus alzó una ceja sorprendida. En realidad aun quedaban un par de semanas para el aniversario del muchacho, y habitualmente no era tan veloz en su demanda de algo. Tenía prácticamente todas las riquezas que un joven ambicioso pudiera desear, de modo que los costosos regalos del Lord (últimamente casi inexistentes) no solían despertar demasiado el interés del chico. La propia Platinus era, sin que Harry lo supiera, uno de los más raros y caros ejemplares de víbora mágica existentes, puesto que los ingredientes que derivaban de ellas, ya fueran sus escamas, el veneno o los colmillos, alcanzaban precios desorbitados en el mercado. Severus se sentía particularmente satisfecho de haber acertado en esa ocasión, aunque los méritos de la ocurrencia hubieran ido a parar al Lord.

- Y se puede saber que has pedido?- inquirió, a medias curioso a medias desalentado. Por la expresión del chico debía ser algo que deseaba realmente, y hubiera preferido ser él quien tuviera la oportunidad de concedérselo, aunque sus recursos eran mucho más limitados que los del Innombrable. Maldita sea! Sentir celos del Lord, aparte de suicida, debía ser realmente grave...

- A ti.- los ojos del muchacho brillaron divertidos unos instantes. Los mismos que necesitó Severus para comprender lo que acababa de oír. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de Harry, incrédulo y perplejo a partes iguales. Y segundos después una serie de posibilidades comenzaron a desfilar por su cabeza al ritmo vertiginoso del acelerado latido de su corazón.

- A...a mí?- murmuró, irritándose consigo mismo por ser incapaz de mantener a ralla sus propias emociones, motivo por el cual prefirió desviar su mirada y ocultarse tras la cortina de cabello negro. Ruborizarse como una puñetera colegiala! Si el sarnoso de Black lo supiera...

- Sí.- confirmó Harry, sin percatarse del apuro del hombre.- Quiero que me lleves a algún sitio!- explicó, emocionado. Severus regresó la mirada al joven, sorprendido. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la ilusión que emanaban esos ojos verdes. Podía comprender perfectamente el deseo del muchacho. Cinco años. Cinco largos años atrapado en ese siniestro castillo, sin poder poner un pie más allá de los salvajes y muertos jardines que rodeaban la fortaleza del Tenebroso. Cinco largos años de cautiverio atestiguado por la extrema palidez de su piel, apenas sin contacto con la luz solar, puesto que el castillo se hallaba en tierras frías y lluviosas. Sin poder establecer contacto con nadie que no fuera el propio Lord o los mortífagos que habitualmente pululaban por el lugar y a los que no solía dirigirse, pues su posición en la jerarquía se hallaba lo suficientemente arriba como para que su deber fuera considerarlos puros sirvientes sin valor. O así al menos le habían enseñado a pensar y comportarse. Sí, definitivamente comprendía su anhelo de salir de tan lóbrego lugar. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Aunque solo fuera para alimentar una falsa ilusión de libertad por un día. Sonrió más ampliamente.

- Y a dónde quieres que te lleve?- preguntó, consiguiendo, para su complacencia, que el rostro del joven se iluminara en la viva estampa de la alegría.

- A donde sea! Eso me da igual!- exclamó, poniéndose en pie en su emoción, sin percatarse de que Platinus aun se hallaba cómodamente enroscada en su regazo. La serpiente siseó un reproche antes de arrastrarse, ofendida, hasta el regazo de Severus, el cual palmeó amistosamente su cabeza, riendo divertido. Un día con el muchacho, lejos del Tenebroso, lejos de falsos protocolos de servidumbre, lejos de misiones de espionaje. No estaba seguro de quien había hecho el regalo a quien.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

- Salir?- Dumbledore se mesó la larga barba, su cerebro haciendo rápidos cálculos y valorando posibilidades.- Dónde y cuando?

- Eso queda a mi libre disposición.- contestó Severus, con un matiz satisfecho.- Aunque imagino que el día dependerá del chico. Está demasiado ansioso por salir como para esperar.- señaló. Sonrió interiormente al recordar la expresión alegre de esos ojos verdes al aceptar la propuesta, aunque el duro e insondable gesto de su rostro permaneció inalterable. Los azules ojos del anciano titilaron unos instantes, inteligentes.

- Es una oportunidad única.- musitó, deteniendo por unos segundos la tarea de acariciar su larga barba. El ceño de Severus se frunció de pronto. No le había gustado lo que esas palabras parecían querer decir. Y se vio confirmado en su sospecha cuando oyó lo siguiente.- Le capturaremos.- Y se maldijo mil veces interiormente por haber desvelado esa información. Se removió inquieto en su asiento. Debería haberlo supuesto.- El que puedas elegir el lugar es una oportunidad inigualable.- Demonios! Debería haber imaginado que Albus no desaprovecharía la ocasión de atrapar al chico!- Asegúrate de conocer la fecha exacta unos días antes. Necesitaré prepararlo todo.- murmuró el anciano, un brillo emocionado chispeó unos segundos en sus acuosos ojos.

- Albus...- el tono en que fue mencionado su nombre alertó al viejo director. Clavó la mirada en los ojos negros de su mejor y único espía. Y se sobresaltó al ver lo que había en ellos. Un deje de súplica, ansiedad.- Solo es un niño...- y Severus Snape no suplicaba nunca. Mucho menos se sentía ansioso. Le conocía desde hacía suficientes años, primero como director y después como amigo, como para saberlo. El anciano se mesó la barba nuevamente en un gesto inconsciente, tratando de discernir las implicaciones de esa nueva faceta de su profesor. Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba. Mentiría si dijera que no había entendido lo que Severus estaba intentando pedirle, aun a riesgo de ser acusado de alta traición a la Orden.

- Severus...No podemos permitirnos el lujo de tener a otro Lord Oscuro fortificando las defensas de Voldemort. Si tenemos la oportunidad de atraparle...- intentó.

- Es su cumpleaños...- definitivamente era una súplica. Albus fue incapaz de mantener, por primera vez en su vida, la mirada de ese hombre. Un hombre al que apreciaba, al que había protegido de los buitres del Ministerio, al que consideraba un amigo y casi un hijo. Porque acababa de descubrir algo que, no solo le había dejado atónito, sino que además amenazaba con arrastrarlo de nuevo a la oscuridad de la que le rescató. Algo poderoso, contra lo que dudaba poder ganar esta vez. El largo silencio que siguió le pesó en el alma.

- Veo que has descubierto que es imposible ser de piedra.- suspiró finalmente. Y no pudo evitar un deje de sorpresa al advertir que su profesor ni siquiera negaba la realidad, ni se asombraba de que él lo hubiera percibido. Solo cerró unos segundos los ojos, como en un vago asentimiento.- Y has ido a elegir la peor opción posible.- el silencio se instaló entre ambos nuevamente. Oscuro, siniestro.- Te hará sufrir, Severus.- su último intento de disuasión, aunque su larga experiencia le decía que ese nunca había sido un buen argumento.

Albus permaneció unos instantes más tras su escritorio, una vez se encontró solo en su despacho, antes de acercarse al alfeizar de uno de los ventanales. La situación de momentos antes se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándole con las subrepticias implicaciones que conllevaba. "Te hará sufrir", sabía que Severus lo sabía. Y sabía que lo había aceptado con la resignación propia de quien no espera nada mejor.

Albus contempló el atardecer y la preocupación le embargó por completo. Porque temía el momento en que su protegido tuviera que elegir entre el corazón y lo correcto, decisión esta que intuía cada vez más cercana. Y meneó la cabeza melancólicamente porque sabía, por experiencia, que el primero solía ganar a menudo sobre lo segundo. Y apoyó las manos en el frío cristal, entristecido, porque era consciente, al igual que Severus, que cualquiera que fuera la decisión, solo le ocasionaría sufrimiento.

* * *

Corto! Lo se v.v. Pero no os preocupéis, el siguiente será más larguito ya :D. Y también algo más movidito. Ya veréis que en este fic la acción se sucede muy rápido, pero creo que es mejor así y entrar pronto en el meollo de la cuestión :D. 

Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, impresiones, gustos y disgustos y demás avadas XD.

**Nadesiko04:** Mo salta para atrapar las cajas de galletas con cara de babosa. Una se le escapa, pero su muso es rápido y la atrapa por ella Siempre es útil llevarte al muso contigo XDD. Me alegro que te haya gustado la progresión de sentimientos porque es la primera vez que hago todo tan precipitado. En un solo chap!

**Sra.Danvers**: XDDDD, pos yo con la niña del exorcista me parto XDD. Naa! El próximo capi lo disfrutarás más seguro :D.

**Irismine:** Qué pasa con "El sucesor" que todo el mundo me dice que llora? XDD. Y nooooo!!! Mujer! A mi que me va a dar rabia darte ideas!? Por mi como si quieres coger la idea entera y hacerla a tu manera :D. Con que pongas de donde procede la idea original yo me doy por satisfecha XDDD (feroz que es una con los derechos de ideas de autor XDD, que una vez ya me plagiaron). Nada nada! Tu escribe, y espero que me pases el nombre de tu fic para poder leerlo :D.

**Velia:** Claro que no abandonaré mis fics :D. Se que voy lenta, pero siempre con la intención de daros buena calidad . XDDDD, adivinaste, para averiguar eso tendrás que esperar! Aunque se que os vais a llevar sorpresas :D. Y si, Voldemort se tragará su viperina lengua antes de lo que cree, ha reconocido su error, algo es algo, normalmente se cree únicamente el amo y señor del universo XD. Feliz de que inspire a escribir!! XDDD

**Ania:** XDDD. Pero luego se arrepintió pobrecico XD.

**Herminione:** Graciaaass!! Espero que este cap te guste :D.

**Valethsnape:** XDDD. Corto quiere decir que no alcanzará las cifras de capítulos de El sucesor y puede que ni siquiera de "Llámame Severus", pero sí será más largo que tres capítulos :D.

**Enide**: Ajajajaja! Si! Ahí le has dao! Mimos y curas para mi Harry y angustias para Sev! (como siempre, soy malvada y me gusta serlo XDDDD).

**GabyKinomoto:** Pues aquí tienes más :D.

**Lordaeglos:** Las noticias de los habituales de Harry llegarán más adelante, aunque he de avisar que las cosas estarán muy cambiadas :D. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo imaginabais :P. Harry ciego!? Bueno, en este fic no menciono sus lentes. También es cierto que no he dado explicación para que no las lleve y eso tiene que llegar pronto :D. Pero a lo mejor no es tan ciego como parece…ya lo veréis :D.

**CarolinaHP:** XDDD Gracias mil! Espero que este capi te guste mucho también :D. Yo lo encuentro especialmente tierno por parte de Sev.

**Kmy Kusanagi**: Soy una musa!! Toma ya XDD. Gracias mil! Yo no me decepcioné con el último libro porque en vistas de lo que salió en el sexto ni lo he leído. Aunque obvio que me han bombardeado a spoilers. Para mi ha quedado como un mal fic, y ya. Siempre nos quedará fanfiction!!

**Chibi-hagane**: XDDDD. Sev filosofo!! No lo veo yo dando filo…creo que la cantidad de alumnos en sus clases descendería drásticamente a base de Avada Kedabras XDD. Lo de los signos de interrogación, lo comprendo XD. El caso es que yo soy catalana (Cataluña) y en catalán los signos de interrogación se ponen solo al final. Es ya costumbre XDD. En todo caso, comprendo que es más fácil distinguir donde empieza una pregunta cuando se colocan también los del principio :D Trataré, pero no aseguro nada porque cuando escribo no me fijo mucho en eso XDDD.

**Artemis Shiro:** XDDDD!! Sí! Algo malo tenía que causar tanto experimento extraño para ser inmortal XDD. Además, aunque Jk es demasiado remilgada para poner ese tipo de cosas, siempre creí que si Lord Voldemort no se iba violando por ahí a todo bicho viviente (como todo mal bicho) es porque no puede. Causa también de su mal humor. Y sobretodo…porque nunca intentó tener un hijo? Y…además, de alguna forma tenía que mantener a salvo a nuestro pequeño nene, no? XDDDD

Y hasta aquí! Espero que este capi les guste. Mis neuronas se rebelan, se han puesto sangrientas y piden reviews con gritos de guerra. Una ayuda por la paz de mi cerebro plis! XDDDD


	4. Ilusiones rotas

Esta será la última vez que me disculpo por mis tardanzas porque estoy viendo que con la vida que llevo no puedo seguir el ritmo de antes con mis fics v.v. Y de verdad que lo lamento, porque se que la espera siempre es chunga v.v. Pero aún así, continuaré actualizando cada vez que pueda (que como veis, no es muy a menudo ¬¬U). Solo decir que el capi de "El sucesor" sigue en proceso y le queda poco para estar finalizado :D. Ala, sin más rollos :D.

Disfrutad!

_**Ilusiones rotas**_

- Podríamos ir al cine!- comentó el joven, casi correteando de un lado a otro de la habitación en su manifiesta excitación.- Alguna vez has ido a un cine, Sev?- se detuvo un segundo para mirar al hombre sentado al borde de su cama.- Seguro que sí.- añadió, más para si mismo que otra cosa.- O podríamos simplemente pasear por Londres! El Londres muggle! Qué te parece?- continuó con su entusiasmada lista de proposiciones, sin percatarse ni por un segundo de la cabeza gacha de su mortífago y sus manos fuertemente apretadas entre sí.- Sería genial! Comer en algún restaurante, ir por la calle llena de gente, sin nadie que nos moleste!- se regocijó Harry, sus ojos brillando con una intensidad como hacía años no lo hacían. Severus apartó rápidamente la mirada y se pasó una mano por el cabello con desespero, sintiendo su corazón encogerse cada vez más ante cada palabra cargada de entusiasmo del muchacho. Y decidió poner fin cuanto antes a una ilusión que quedaría solo en eso. Ilusión. Porque lo había decidido en el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera del despacho de Albus. No iba a permitir, jamás, que la Orden le pusiera las manos encima al chico. Y era dolorosamente consciente de que esa decisión rallaba la traición, solo que en esos momentos no podía importarle menos. La Orden, el Tenebroso, el Ministerio y el mundo entero, todo, la luz y la oscuridad, se desdibujaban cuando sus ojos daban con esos otros tan verdes. Lo había intuido antes, del mismo modo en que el anciano director lo había comprendido días atrás. Sabía que esto pasaría. Sabía que llegaría un día en que sus lealtades terminarían por desvanecerse, porque por encima de todo era un hombre, y como tal solo le debía verdadera lealtad a su corazón. Ese mismo que ahora latía pesadamente al imaginar el desencanto del joven cuando le comunicara su última decisión. Cuando le robara, maldito fuera por eso, su único pedacito de auténtica felicidad en cinco largos años.

- Harry…- interrumpió el exaltado discurso del muchacho, que continuaba metido en su ensoñación acerca de largos paseos, diversiones y, sobretodo, la tan ansiada libertad. Algo en su oscuro tono hizo callar al chico, que se giró para escucharle con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que comenzó a desvanecerse al advertir la seriedad del mortífago, que ni tan siquiera había encontrado el valor para mirarle a los ojos.

- Qué pasa?- inquirió, y el matiz preocupado de su voz, casi temeroso, casi le hizo replantearse lo que iba a decir. Pero el ávido deseo de Ojoloco de dar caza al muchacho, el manifiesto desprecio de Black, el odio del resto de miembros cada vez que alguien tenía la ocurrencia de pronunciar el nombre prohibido del chico, todo ello regresó a su mente como una advertencia de lo que pasaría si no hacía lo que debía hacer.

- No podré llevarte a ningún sitio. Lo lamento.- y sus palabras sonaron extrañamente frías y crueles a sus oídos. El silencio que reinó por la habitación le obligó finalmente a alzar los ojos. Y el estallido de culpabilidad que sintió en su pecho casi le devoró al ver la ilusión desvanecerse lentamente de esos ojos verdes, perdiendo su brillo, su inusual alegría, hasta convertirse en dos profundidades verdosas tan apagadas e insondables como solían serlo habitualmente. Solo que peor. Solo que mucho peor.

- Porqué?- le llegó el débil y decepcionado murmullo. Severus se puso en pie bruscamente, deseando a un tiempo consolar al joven y abandonar la habitación.

- Una misión.- fue su escueta y fría respuesta, en un intento de ocultar, una vez más, sus emociones.- Tal vez alguien más pueda llevarte…- propuso, pero nada más terminar de decirlo la idea se le antojó abominable. Quería ser él, debía ser él quien acompañara al chico. Lo sentía como su exclusivo derecho a pesar de ser consciente que no tenía derecho a nada.

- No quiero a alguien más!- estalló Harry, apretando los puños con furia, tratando de controlar, como tantas veces le enseñó el Lord a base de sangre, sus emociones.- Te quiero a ti!- Severus alzó una vez más sus ojos, sorprendido y, por unos instantes, complacido por esas palabras. Su corazón saltó en señal de lo mucho que le agradaba oír eso.- Te lo exijo mortífago!- chilló el joven, perdiendo el control y pateando el suelo, el cual tembló por la inusitada onda mágica que lo atravesó.- Soy tu amo y debes obedecerme!- Harry luchó, luchó contra las lágrimas de frustración que pugnaban por salir. Y Severus luchó por no abrazarlo, por no reconfortarlo con cálidas palabras. Luchó una vez más contra el insano deseo de contarle toda la verdad, de despojarse de una maldita vez de sus múltiples mascaras y hacerle comprender… Pero antes de caer en la tentación que significaría su final se sintió empujado fuera de la habitación. Y aunque giró velozmente sobre sus talones la puerta ya se había cerrado en sus narices con un sonoro portazo. Sus ojos negros se cerraron con pesar y una de sus manos se posó en la madera de la puerta. Pasivamente primero, en un puño cerrado y apretado después. Su ceño se frunció, rabioso, e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, que cada vez se desintegraba más, para no golpear la puerta cerrada con furia. No contra el joven que le había exigido obediencia, puesto que le conocía demasiado bien para saber que la frustración había hablado por su boca, en un vano intento de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sino contra si mismo, contra Dumbledore, contra el Lord Oscuro y contra la Orden. Rabia y decepción. Sí, también decepción, porque odiaba, por encima de todo, lo que acababa de hacer. Lo odiaba porque lo consideraba cruel, se odiaba por haber echo sufrir al muchacho, por arrebatarle su felicidad. Y lo odiaba por motivos egoístas también, porque él mismo había esperado, deseado, poder compartir un día a solas con el chico, conocerle fuera de ese lóbrego castillo y sin la maligna influencia del Lord, que lo cubría con su sombra, apagaba su luz, su vitalidad, su humanidad…

Severus contuvo un grito frustrado, desgarrado, sintiendo que todos sus disfraces se venían abajo por primera vez en casi veinte años ante lo injusto del destino. Ante lo injusto de su elección. Las palabras del anciano regresaron con brillante nitidez a su mente, como si se las estuviera susurrando al oído. "Te hará sufrir".

- Qué estúpido.- masculló, derrotado. Estúpido él, por haberse dejado encandilar por unos ojos verdes, su único motivo ahora para continuar inmerso en esa absurda guerra. Su única meta, su única verdadera preocupación. "Te hará sufrir", como si no estuviera sufriendo ya. Como si no hubiera comenzado toda esa bárbara agonía desde el instante en que comprendió el único final posible. Abrió los ojos y casi vio, frente a él, el siniestro sendero que recorría. Enamorado de un Lord Oscuro. O de un maldito. O de un condenado.

Sufría egoístamente. Sufría anhelando un contacto imposible. Sufría en soledad y en silencio. Sufría por la reacción del único a quien había considerado un amigo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Y sufría porque la oscuridad le estaba devorando una vez más, porque ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Porque, por esos ojos verdes, tomaría las decisiones más tenebrosas, aunque con ellas condenara a miles de almas. Porque si su destino le conducía a servir a un nuevo Lord Oscuro con cara de niño, lo haría. Aunque tuviera que abandonar todo por lo que había luchado en el pasado. Aunque tuviera que convertirse de nuevo en un asesino. Y sabía que sería así, porque llegaría el momento en que debería elegir entre salvar al chico o salvar al mundo mágico. Y en realidad ya había echo su elección.

Finalmente, el corazón había ganado a la razón.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

- Qué estás escondiendo?- la pegunta fue formulada con falsa suavidad, ocultando astutamente su matiz venenoso, enfurecido, y al mismo tiempo complacido. Siempre era un placer para el miserable gusano el tener una razón para administrar dolor. O muerte.

Severus mantuvo la cabeza gacha, la rodilla firmemente clavada al duro suelo de piedra, el puño derecho cerrado sobre el corazón, como correspondía a un dócil y humillado sirviente. Pero los dedos de su mano izquierda, posados sobre el suelo, se tensaron imperceptiblemente, casi arañando la pulida superficie. Mantuvo el silencio, la inexpresividad, el teatrillo del esclavo sometido. Aunque sabía que sería inútil. – He hecho una pregunta.- siseó el Lord, sus ojos entrecerrándose en dos rendijas, provocando el miedo y el regocijo en el resto de mortífagos, que esperaban con ansia casi animal su mortal castigo. "Excitados ante la idea de la muerte" despreció Severus para sí, obligándose al silencio. Era más consciente que nunca de los odios y las envidias que había levantado entre sus "camaradas" el favoritismo que el pequeño Lord le obsequiaba.

Mantuvo a raya el miedo, el impulso natural de huir, su instinto de supervivencia. Y en lugar de ello avivó su ira, dispuesto a morir con honor. Maldijo interiormente su imperdonable descuido, la brecha de sus defensas que permitió al Lord entrar en su mente con devastadora facilidad. Se cerró demasiado tarde a la intrusión. El asomo de un despacho, un fénix, un anciano venerable y barbudo. Y después la puerta cerrada que había suscitado las iras de su "amo". Comprendió demasiado tarde su error, porque cerrarse a la inspección del Tenebroso quería decir ocultamiento, y el ocultamiento quería decir traición. Y traición era sinónimo de muerte. Y sin embargo reaccionó llevado por el impulso de proteger la valiosa información que contenía ese recuerdo. Se había visto atrapado en un bucle cuyo único final posible era el castigo. Porque abrir su mente desvelaría su traición. Y cerrarla le convertía en traidor igual.

Sin alzar aún la vista del suelo presintió la cercanía del bastardo, el elegante y teatral movimiento con el que alzó su varita. Sintió la suya propia deslizándose por la manga de su camisa, bajo la túnica, hasta tocar las yemas de sus dedos. No daría su vida sin batalla, aunque fuera un intento absurdo.

- Milord.- la voz, aterciopelada, suave, taladró las defensas que acababa de erigir a su alrededor. Se vinieron abajo en un instante, desmoronadas, el miedo anidando en su pecho, desacompasando su respiración. No miedo por él, miedo al comprender la magnitud de su error. Miedo de saber que moriría, y con su muerte dejaría desprotegido al joven causante de su flaqueza. Miedo de un futuro en el que no estaría él para encubrir sus faltas, para guardarle del Tenebroso, de la venganza del Ministerio y la Orden. Y al mismo tiempo la angustiante congoja de que el chico tuviera que presenciar su macabra ejecución. No podía lamentar más el giro que habían tomado los hechos. Alzó sus ojos tan solo un segundo. Lo suficiente para ver la dantesca sonrisa reptiliana de ese horrendo rostro.

- Que lamentable, Severus.- el mencionado se tensó, sus dedos aferraron con fuerza la varita escondida en los pliegues de la manga.- Que lamentable perder a mi mejor espía.

- Milord.- repitió esa voz, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco.- Yo se lo que esconde.- y se detuvo. Su corazón se detuvo. Una fracción de segundo en que creyó que el mundo se venía abajo. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos negros buscaron los del chico, y estos le recibieron gélidos, inhumanos. Intuyó su venganza y su corazón se quebró, comprendiendo que los intentos del Tenebroso por inculcarle su filosofía no habían sido tan infructuosos como había creído. Dispuesto a venderle por satisfacer su ofensa. Él era su mortífago, y había obviado una orden, ergo merecía la muerte. Por primera vez en presencia del "amo", Severus se desmoronó. Sus hombros cayeron hacia abajo, igual que su rostro, y sus ojos mostraron todo el dolor que ese último descubrimiento le ocasionaba. Roto por una traición que no creyó posible, fracasado, derrotado, había perdido en su batalla contra el Lord por mantener la humanidad de ese niño. Un niño que había demostrado ser más listo que su maestro, que sabía lo que no debería saber. Cuan tonto había sido en sus estúpidos anhelos de contarle una verdad que el muchacho ya conocía, que había guardado para asestarle el golpe final. Morir ya no era importante.

El macabro rostro del Lord mostró unos segundos su estupefacción antes de sonreír con auténtica maldad, sus ojos taladrando con avidez a su jovencísimo pupilo, esperando la desvelación del misterio.

- Que estúpido mortífago.- escupió Harry, con la voz cargada de desprecio. Esas palabras dolieron como una Imperdonable, tal vez porque eran ciertas. Qué estúpido había sido.- Serías capaz de dar la vida por orgullo?- el chico sonrió con idéntica maldad a la de su maestro.- Mírate. Qué orgullo, mortífago? No comprendes que desde el momento en que decidiste servir al Lord ya no posees orgullo?- Severus se vio, como si hubiera salido de su cuerpo, como debía verle ahora el muchacho. Humillado, clavado al suelo, como si suplicara. Se despreció.- Solo un hombre libre posee orgullo, y muere y lucha por él. Cree en absurdas causas y las defiende.- continuó su pequeño discurso, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca torcida de extrañeza que su Lord iba ejecutando a medida que escuchaba, sin comprender, como el resto de atónitos y silenciosos mortífagos, el punto central.- Siempre, por encima de todo.- Harry casi siseó sus últimas palabras, tan despectivas como envenenadas. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar al Tenebroso.- Encontré ese recuerdo vagando por su mente unos días atrás.- informó, y su maliciosa sonrisa se ensanchó.- Le utilizo para mis prácticas de legeremancia y el muy idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta.- esa nueva verdad, esa nueva humillación, consiguió hundir más a Severus, que deseó por primera vez desde que todo iniciara una muerte próxima. Harry giró nuevamente y dirigió una sonrisa burlona a su mortífago, aunque esta perdió algo de su fuerza al percibir la suplica silenciosa de esos ojos negros.- Dime mortífago.- continuó, recobrándose.- Qué dijo el viejo chocho cuando supo que habías intentado hechizar a una de sus alumnas para satisfacerte?- el choque fue tan inesperado que Severus casi se puso en pie de un salto, con los ojos desorbitados. Y si contuvo el impulso fue más a causa del aturdimiento que de sus insuperables reflejos de doble espía. Sus ojos buscaron los del chico una vez más, aunque algo muy diferente expresaban esta vez. Incredulidad, sorpresa, estupefacción.

- Solo eso?- la desconfianza en la siseante voz del Tenebroso fue demasiado evidente.

- Solo eso.- confirmó el joven, retirando su mirada para centrarla con valor en las ardientes orbes rojizas de su "amo", tratando de convencerle con la fuerza de su mirada de su astuta treta. Y funcionó, porque al instante una sonora e inhumana carcajada resonó ominosa por la húmeda mazmorra, coreada de inmediato por las del resto de mortífagos. Pero el corazón latía demasiado atronador en los oídos de Severus para escucharlas, sin poder apartar la mirada de la pequeña figura que acababa de salvarle de una muerte segura. Sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran intensamente como en años no lo hacían, en una miríada de sentimientos que retumbaban en su pecho como una pulsación. Su latido enloqueció al comprender, poco a poco, la mentira, el engaño. Y deseó como jamás lo había hecho que todo a su alrededor desapareciera para quedarse a solas con el joven y besar con todo el deseo retenido esos labios que habían sentenciado tan afortunadamente la situación. Más corazón que raciocinio, el asomo de una imperceptible sonrisa comenzó a curvar la comisura de sus labios al captar el completo significado de su pequeño discurso inicial. Un hombre libre muere y lucha por orgullo, por lo que cree, siempre y por encima de todo. Como si el chico hubiera intuido sus tribulaciones, sus dudas, las decisiones tomadas apenas veinticuatro horas antes. Pero no lo entendió del todo, no todavía. No cuando aún debían pasar muchas cosas para que entendiera la verdad oculta tras esas palabras.

- No voy a castigarte hoy, Severus, a pesar de poner en peligro tu valioso puesto en las filas enemigas por satisfacer tus impuros deseos.- la inefable voz sesgó como un cuchillo sus luminosas ensoñaciones de hombre enamorado.- Aprenderás que los deseos de tu amo están siempre por encima de los tuyos propios. Me eres necesario ahora. Pero habrá castigo.- "y a quien carajo le importa" se permitió pensar, sonriendo para sus adentros aún cuando su rostro mostraba la más dócil de las expresiones.

El Lord sonrió con malignidad, quizás gozando de antemano con la sanción que impondría en un futuro. Pero su frustración y su sed de sangre debían ser saciadas, puesto que se habían desatado con la proximidad de la tortura que creía impartiría. Y buscó en su mente la víctima más propicia para liberar su natural sadismo. Sus granadinos ojos dieron con lo que buscaba. Su expresión se quebró en una de profunda ira al recordar cierto detalle.- Y tú, mocoso insolente.- siseó, aferrando con la velocidad de un ataque de serpiente a su joven pupilo por la mandíbula. Apretó y sonrió macabramente al advertir la expresión de dolor del muchacho, que a pesar de todo no luchó por liberarse de un agarre que casi le alzaba del suelo. "No" el momento de felicidad terminó bruscamente para Severus al advertir lo que sucedía.- Leer la mente de mis vasallos es una tarea que me corresponde exclusivamente.- masculló el bastardo. Su lengua bífida apareció entre sus puntiagudos dientes para absorber con fruición el aroma del miedo. Sin embargo, al no hallarlo en el chico, se enfureció. Largos y profundos rasguños aparecieron en la pálida piel del rostro de Harry, a medida que las curvadas uñas de su maestro se deslizaban y apretaban por ella. La sangre se derramó, pero no fue suficiente para calmar al monstruo. "No!" Unos ojos negros siguieron el recorrido de la sangre por el cuello del chico, deseando más que nunca utilizar su varita aunque el intento se llevara su vida.- No…vuelvas…a entrometerte…en mis funciones.- siseó la voz del demonio, haciendo crujir la mandíbula de Harry, que ahogó un gemido de dolor.- Aunque quizás deba recordarte quien es el amo absoluto.- añadió, esta vez en un tono peligrosamente aterciopelado.- Tú…amo.- y dicho esto soltó repentinamente a su presa, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Alzó la mano manchada de sangre en dirección al compacto grupo de mortífagos que presenciaba la escena entre el temor y la expectación.- Lleváoslo!- bramó, refiriéndose al indultado.

Y Severus luchó, trató de desprenderse de las manos que le sujetaban y le arrastraban. "No!". Se revolvió como una culebra sin apartar los ojos de la desamparada figura que intentaba ponerse en pie. "No por mi!". Jadeó de desesperación mientras cuatro imperturbables mortífagos le llevaban a su destino, creyendo en su inopia que se debatía por miedo al castigo que vendría. Sin llegar a intuir que el miedo se retorcía en su estómago como un ser vivo, precisamente, por un castigo. No por el suyo, sino por el que estaba a punto de desencadenarse al otro lado de la puerta que comenzaba a cerrarse. Captó como última imagen al Lord desprendiéndose de su cinturón. Y el restallido de este sobre la carne fue el último sonido que le llegó antes de escuchar su propio grito, que no sirvió para ahogar el otro que resonó por el lóbrego pasillo hacia el que le arrastraban.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Permaneció cuatro días y medio encerrado en la más oscura y húmeda cárcel del castillo. Sin comer, sin casi agua, compartiendo su reducidísimo espacio con más de una docena de ratas que campaban a sus anchas por la celda. Y aún así no le pareció suficiente castigo.

Otro había pagado por su error. En otros tiempos habría sonreído con perfidia contento de haber esquivado tan hábilmente el dolor. Ahora sentía que el dolor era la única forma de expiar su culpa, el remordimiento, la desolación que le corroía poco a poco. Se juró innumerables veces que, en cuanto el azar le otorgara la más mínima oportunidad acabaría con sus propias manos con la vida del engendro al que decía servir. Golpeó con rabia descontrolada los muros de su cárcel que le impedían llegar hasta su muchacho, que muy probablemente necesitaría de alguien que curara sus más que seguras heridas, que limpiara sus lágrimas como tantas otras veces lo hizo él en el pasado. Se dejó vencer por la incertidumbre de no saber el resultado de su estúpido error.

Finalmente salió de su encarcelamiento, sin mirar a quien le había liberado, casi arrollándolo en su desesperación por llegar cuanto antes. Subió escaleras y cruzó pasillos desiertos, con los puños fuertemente apretados, las mandíbulas tensas, el corazón saltando a ritmo vertiginoso en su pecho a punto de salírsele por la boca. Y al fin llegó a su objetivo. Contempló con cierto temor la puerta cerrada, tratando de que su febril mente no adelantara los horrores que quizás encontraría tras ella. La abrió con mano temblorosa y se deslizó al interior de la lujosa habitación en completo silencio.

El joven yacía bajo las mantas, boca abajo, con el rostro vuelto hacia el otro lado. Su latido se detuvo un segundo al advertir el rojo empapado de las sabanas a la altura de su espalda. Las heridas, a pesar de los días, seguían abiertas. Se concentró en no imaginar el dolor que debió haberle supuesto al chico semejante agonía. En un par de zancadas se situó al lado del lecho. Escuchó entonces un silbido amenazante y una víbora plateada surgió de debajo de la cama, lanzándose como un vendaval a proteger a su dueño. Se apartó justo a tiempo, los venenosos colmillos de Platinus cerrándose a escasos milímetros de su pierna. La serpiente se irguió sobre si misma, interponiéndose entre el extraño y su amo. Pero su feroz siseo se apagó paulatinamente al reconocer a Severus. El animal descendió de nuevo su cuerpo al suelo y reptó amistosamente hacia el hombre, realizando ansiosos círculos alrededor de sus pies. Severus reconoció de inmediato la señal de peligro y preocupación, habiéndola visto otras veces cuando el muchacho se metía en alguna situación espinosa. Cerró los ojos con pesar, incapaz de hacer comprender al reptil lo que sabía. Probablemente, si este fuera consciente de quien había sido el culpable, trataría de cerrar de nuevo sus mandíbulas sobre él.

Pasó por encima de la mascota predilecta del chico y se sentó al borde de la cama, reprochándose el tiempo que acababa de perder. Su mirada prácticamente acarició el negro cabello del durmiente y contuvo su mano, a escasos centímetros de las oscuras hebras, para que no hicieran lo mismo. Cerró los dedos en un apretado puño y lo retiró, dolorosamente consciente de que no tenía más derecho a tocarle que el bastardo al que servía. No después de lo que había desencadenado.

- Te estás descuidando mucho últimamente.- el murmullo consiguió sacarle de sus negros pensamientos. Y sus ojos, que se habían desviado hacia la alfombra, se alzaron de nuevo. Harry giró su rostro conteniendo una mueca de dolor y reposó de nuevo la otra mejilla sobre la almohada. Sus ojos verdes evidenciaban su sufrimiento, y aún así, aún así le sonrieron. Y Severus sintió que no lo merecía. Consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa de vuelta.

- No es que tú tengas mejor aspecto.- murmuró, y a pesar de que intentó bromear sus palabras sonaron amargas, culpables. Los arañazos de su rostro al menos sí habían comenzado a cicatrizar.

- No me refería a eso.- musitó Harry, cerrando los ojos.- E intentando que te dieras cuenta de tus deslices, pero eres cabezota.- reprochó, con un suspiro exasperado y el ceño levemente fruncido. Las negras cejas de Severus no pudieron alzarse más en su desconcierto. Recordó entonces las veces en que el chico había utilizado tonos duros y frías palabras con él, cuando su mascara se resquebrajaba lo suficiente como para dejar entrever lo que en realidad era, el traidor. Un breve silencio se instaló en la habitación.

- Harry, tú…?- comenzó el hombre. Pero él no podía saber. Si supiera ya estaría muerto. Si supiera no le habría defendido. Si supiera el Lord también sabría. Por un instante, el anhelo que le había perseguido desde que se supo enamorado regresó con toda su fuerza. E incluso abrió la boca para desvelar su secreta identidad de espía bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Y finalmente la cerró de nuevo, inseguro, temiendo un ardid tras las misteriosas palabras del joven. Se odió por no poder confiar más.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Un siseo dolorido interrumpió por unos instantes la apacible charla que Harry mantenía con la leal Platinus, que había reptado por la pata de la cama hasta la almohada de su amo y donde se había enroscado dócilmente como un obediente perro faldero. Casi encima de un pergamino viejo y desgastado, en blanco, que Harry se había apresurado a guardar en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

- Aún duele?- murmuró Severus, la preocupación brillando intensamente en sus ojos negros. El algodón empapado en poción cicatrizante, que sujetaba con unas pinzas metálicas, se había detenido a escasos centímetros por encima de la piel salvajemente desgarrada. Había vertido previamente un filtro anestésico sobre las heridas, intentando paliar el dolor, pero era obvio que las heridas eran demasiado profundas para que la poción hiciera su debido efecto, prueba esto de con cuanta saña había descargado su ira el Lord a cada latigazo.

- No importa.- contestó Harry, con voz ahogada al contener la respiración. El dolor remitió y continuó su conversación con la víbora, que ayudaba a su manera distrayendo a su amo de su sufrimiento. Severus dirigió una mirada agradecida a la serpiente antes de continuar con su ardua labor. Deslizó con extrema suavidad el algodón por encima de la zona dañada, tratando de no apartar los ojos de las heridas y evitando así la completa visión de la espalda desnuda del muchacho. Los hombros estrechos, la perfecta curvatura de su columna, la aterciopelada y blanca piel, a excepción de las zonas donde el cinturón del tenebroso había dejado su sangrienta marca. Por un fugaz instante se preguntó si su desnudez se extendería por debajo de la cintura, pero apartó inmisericorde esos pensamientos, maldiciéndose mentalmente por sus bajos instintos y reprochándose que no era momento para dar rienda suelta a su libidinosa imaginación. De todos modos, las mantas cubrían al muchacho de cintura para abajo, y él no iba a investigar lo que habría bajo estas. Por más que fuera una idea muy deseable. Por más que hubiera fantaseado con ello muchos días y, sobretodo, muchas noches.

- Sev.- el hombre se sobresaltó unos momentos y casi dejó caer el algodón. Se amonestó una vez más por sus pensamientos antes de prestar atención.- Nunca te utilicé para practicar legeremancia.- confesó el muchacho. Severus sonrió y su mirada se dulcificó. Por supuesto, ya lo imaginaba. No dudaba de las dotes del chico para tan complicado arte, pero si lo hubiera hecho él lo habría percibido. Y, sobretodo, ya habría descubierto su doble vida. Regresó a su tarea sin decir nada, conteniendo por milésima vez el deseo de inclinarse y besar ese hombro desnudo, de mimar con caricias a quien le había salvado de una muerte segura a costa de su propio padecimiento. A quien le había arrastrado de nuevo a la oscuridad. Que más daba eso ya?- Sev.- terminó de aplicar un apósito sobre la maltrecha pero al fin curada espalda del chico y comenzó a recoger el material utilizado.- Voy a acabar con él.- su mano se detuvo en seco cuando iba a coger el recipiente, ahora vacío, de la poción anestesiante. Sus ojos se clavaron en la nuca del muchacho con la ansiedad comenzando a clavar sus garras en su estómago. Su corazón inició una veloz carrera al mismo tiempo que su cerebro, que calculó rápidamente posibilidades.

- Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó en tono neutral, procurando no mostrar un ápice de consentimiento o negación. Podría ser una trampa para averiguar hasta donde alcanzaba su lealtad para con el Lord. O podría ser sencillamente la verdad.

- Matarle.- fue la escueta respuesta.- Soy más fuerte que él.- añadió Harry, con un toque de arrogancia en su voz.

- Y después?- la pregunta más importante, la que decidiría su destino. El destino de sus lealtades, el destino del mundo. Harry miró por encima de su hombro y clavó sus verdes orbes en las suyas tan negras. En silencio, como si sopesara hasta donde podría decir sin echar por tierra sus planes. Y finalmente el joven suspiró y miró de nuevo la pared frente a él.

- Entonces yo seré el único Lord.

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo de hoy! Este capi es más largo y espero que lo disfruten :D. Se ven y se sobreentienden muchas más cosas. Y parece que nuestro niño malvado se está poniendo más malvado todavía (como lo adoro :P).

Ya saben, quejas, bichos venenosos, naginis y demás, al final XD.

**Kagome-Black:** Oh! Sí! Enamorado hasta los huesos mi pobrecito Sev XDD. Y sip, muchos problemas traerá su decisión. No tanto a Voldemort como a Harry en sí mismo si es que decide traicionarlo :D. Que crees? Lo hará? Mis neuronas están espitosas perdidaaaass! XD

**Sra. Danvers:** Bueno! Si ese micro-momento de "quiero-saber-que-hay-bajo-las-sabanas" lo puedes entender como una alegría pal cuerpo… XDDD. A Sev aún le queda para poder alegrarse por nada, pobrecico XD.

**Remi:** Gracias por que te guste :D. Y sigo!

**Irisjas:** Uo! Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a visitar el mundo slash! Reconozco que hay algunas historias que son para iniciados en el tema y no para neófitos XDD. Puede darte una taque si lees una directamente lemon nada más empezar en este mundillo XD. Espero que leas muchas más y veas lo maravilloso de este mundo :D.

**Valethsnape:** XDDDD. Bueno, esta historia será más veloz, y aunque aún tengáis que esperar unos cuantos capis, tardará menos que en las otras, prometido!

**Artemis Shiro:** XDDD. Divagar es bueno o eso me dicen mis neuronas :D. Na! Ya viste que Sev no se va a arriesgar a que Harry sea capturado, antes prefiere desilusionarle aunque se odie por ello.

**Gaby Kinomoto:** Pues más! XDDDDD

**Ross Snape:** Este capi es más largo :D. Los otros es que los tenía escritos desde hace siglos y ya no quise cambiar la disposición que dejé :D.

**Andra:** Y yo roja como tomate por vuestros halagos y encantadísima de que os guste mi modo de escribir :D. A mi no siempre me gusta, pero bueno. Y sí, a Sev más o menos también le dio un pasmo cuando escuchó eso XDD. Por un segundo pasaron cosas por su cabeza, y os podéis imaginar que ninguna inocente XD.

**Velia:** Uuuuh! Lectores suspicaces…. XD. Ya se verá, todo tiene su explicación, aunque aún es pronto para explicar nada. Primero un misterio tras otro, y después, el gran boum! XD En cuanto al Sucesor, el siguiente capi está casi finalizado. Pasarán cosas importantes y quiero que queden bien explicadas (y como tengo poco tiempo, yo también me como las uñas por no poder dedicarme más a ello v.vU) prometo acodarme de dedicártelo por tu cumple Velia! Y si no me acuerdo….eh…uh…que se me coma Nagini:D

**Lordaeglos:** XDDD! Lamento decepcionaros con la cancelación del día libre, pero de eso va este capi, de decepción e ilusiones rotas :D. Además, eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasa en este capi. Sev que cree que Harry lo traiciona por no cumplir sus órdenes, Harry que en realidad protege a su mortífago favorito de las iras del Lord… Además, que Sev se arriesgue a quedar como traidor ante Albus (pues él sabía lo del día libre y era obvio, por las suplicas de Severus, que había sido él quien lo canceló) dice mucho de él y de la decisión que ha de tomar, no creéis?

**Mysweetangel:** Pues sí! Cinco largos años sin que mi pobre niño vea la luz del sol! Así está de pálido y bajito XD. Los niños son como las plantas, necesitan luz del sol y libertad para desarrollarse correctamente :D.

**Luna:** XDDDD! Gracias! Yo intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :D.

**Black Lady:** XDDD! En realidad, esta es la primera vez que aviso que hay drama…pero tú que conoces el resto de mis historias…sabes que TODAS son dramáticas aunque no lo diga XDDD. Así que lo que se puede esperar de este fic es más o menos lo mismo que de los otros que tengo :D (para tranquilizarte XD). XDDD Y ya te digo que me encantan tus rosas, hace que me entren ganas de escribir nada más leerte :D. Pues como ves…no puedo con tantos fics XD, soy masoca y mi musa también XD. Por eso Llámame Severus y Pociones andan en hiato temporal v.v. Pero pronto continuaré con una de las dos, solo necesito releer para no dejarme nada importante :P. En serio? No sabía lo de Avery XDDD, pobre mortífago, será que cae mal XDD.

Nos vemos, espero que pronto :D. Reviews para alimentar a mis niños(fics)??


	5. El Tenebroso

Nuevo capi! No he tardado mucho y me siento orgullosa de mi XDD. Doblemente orgullosa si tenemos en cuenta que "El sucesor" será actualizado en breve también :D. Hoy he hecho mis deberes y me siento satisfecha.

Disfrutad!!!

_**El Tenebroso.**_

La angustia apenas le permitía pensar. Lo que tanto había temido había sucedido por fin. El pupilo había superado al maestro, y este estaba presto para ocupar su lugar. "Entonces yo seré el único Lord". La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente hasta desdibujarse y perder su significado. Se retorcía, pugnaba por imponerse en cada uno de sus pensamientos, torturándolo como una sentencia de un nefasto futuro. La Orden probablemente mataría por poseer semejante información. Severus sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, frunciéndose su ceño en una muestra de la agonía que suponía su dilema. El bien y el mal le habían acorralado más que nunca obligándole a decidirse finalmente, a traspasar una línea u otra. Un bando u otro. Sintió el dolor atravesándole el corazón cuando comprendió que el amor no era una opción en ninguno de los dos casos. Si vendía su alma a la Orden perdería al chico para siempre. Si decidía encadenarse a la oscuridad esta terminaría por devorar al joven hasta convertirlo en un bastardo igual o superior a aquel al que pretendía vencer. Jamás contaría con otra relación que no fuera la de amo y vasallo.

- Te hará sufrir.- murmuró para si, aún con los ojos cerrados. El anciano director parecía haber captado el dilema incluso antes de que él lo percibiera. Fuera cual fuera su elección, tras ella solo podía esperar dolor. Severus Snape, el temible, aborrecible, detestado maestro de Hogwarts y mortífago, sufriendo por amor. Cinco años atrás habría maldecido hasta el cansancio a quien se hubiera atrevido a insinuárselo.

El apresurado repiqueteo de unos pasos a sus espaldas le pusieron inmediatamente en guardia. Giró levemente sobre sus talones para mirar por encima del hombro, y su ceño se frunció al contemplar a un grupo de tres mortífagos corriendo hacia él. La varita que siempre guardaba en la manga de su camisa se deslizó de inmediato hasta sus dedos, puesto que en su situación debía esperar, en cualquier momento, un posible ataque por la espalda, el repentino destapamiento de su traición a la causa. Su cuerpo se tensó y taladró a sus "camaradas" con una dura mirada mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Sus capas ondulantes pasaron rozándole. Ninguno se detuvo ni le dirigió siquiera una mirada. Severus se relajó paulatinamente mientras contemplaba su rápida carrera en dirección a quien sabe donde con cierta perplejidad. Y breves instantes después otros dos mortífagos siguieron a los anteriores. Y otros cuatro más. Y cuando otro nutrido grupo de cinco hombres pasó por su lado alcanzó a agarrar a uno por el brazo, deteniéndole.

- Qué sucede?- preguntó, desabrido. Nunca había sido amable en el trato con sus compañeros y no iba a empezar ahora. En realidad, la amabilidad no era algo de mucho uso entre esas gélidas paredes. El mortífago le miró con desprecio unos instantes y se soltó con cierta brusquedad, pero de inmediato una mirada ávida y excitada, algo temerosa, sustituyó al desprecio.

- El Duque ha retado a muerte al Señor Tenebroso.- y dicho esto, se apresuró de nuevo en la dirección que seguían todos los mortífagos del castillo, deseosos de contemplar tan trascendental duelo. Severus le vio alejarse, congelado en el sitio, los ojos desorbitados, un intenso escalofrío sacudiendo su columna vertebral. Había comenzado. El duelo que definiría tantas vidas. Y era a muerte. En ese preciso instante una tercera opción irrumpió con devastadora realidad en la mente del hombre. Podía no conseguirlo. Harry podía no conseguir derrotar al Tenebroso. Sin saber como, sus pies ya le estaban dirigiendo hacia el combate final, resonando en cada pisada el miedo feroz que se había apoderado de él.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron con analítica mirada la estancia. Había luchado muchas veces en ella, había salpicado con su sangre el desnudo suelo de piedra, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Cada medida, de una pared a otra, del suelo al techo, de un esquina a su contraria. El número exacto de ventanales, la distancia entre cada uno de ellos, el grosor del vidrio… Sonrió fríamente a su maestro y tutor, que acababa de entrar por la única puerta, majestuoso, soberbio, prepotente y desprevenido. Este devolvió de igual modo la sonrisa, cargada de maldad, la lengua bífida asomando muy brevemente entre sus reptilianos labios.

- Veamos cuanto has aprendido en estos tres meses.- siseó el Lord con fruición, avanzándose a su habitual victoria, una tras otra en sus trimestrales exámenes de las habilidades del joven. Sin intuir siquiera, en su petulante arrogancia, la artimaña en la que había caído durante tantos años. Sin dudar ni por un segundo que sus victorias eran legítimas y no el astuto engaño de su joven pupilo. Alzó su varita y la situó ante sus ojos, realizando una breve reverencia al tiempo que su rival. Su pérfida sonrisa se ensanchó al anticipar la sangre que manarían de las heridas del joven.

Un potente hechizo le lanzó contra la pared y cayó al suelo casi envuelto en su túnica y su capa. Sus rojizas orbes parpadearon desconcertadas un instante y se centraron en el muchacho que observaba la escena a quince metros, impasible, imperturbable. No había movido su varita ni sus labios. La ira sustituyó velozmente a la confusión y se puso en pie bruscamente, rabioso, deseando cobrar la venganza de que ese niño estúpido hubiera osado alcanzarle con su conjuro. Le apuntó con la varita y bramó la peor maldición que se le ocurrió, sonriendo al instante con maldad. Pero su sonrisa se difuminó y murió al percatarse de que su intento había colapsado contra un muro invisible que repelió la maldición. Y antes de intentar comprender el motivo otro hechizo le envió contra el techo, sus costillas crujieron y algunas se astillaron al caer de nuevo al suelo con dureza. La sangre manó, negra e inhumana de su boca. Esquivó hábilmente otro conjuro, y otro, y otro más. Y comprendió entonces el cariz de la situación. El silencioso reto, la seriedad del combate. Su pequeña mascota estaba mostrando sus dientes, desvelando el monstruo en el que se había convertido, revelándole con meridiana claridad su apoteósico fallo al adiestrarle. Su mascota había decidido que había llegado la hora de ocupar el puesto del amo.

El vago temor que le inundó remitió en cuanto sus leales mortífagos comenzaron a llegar, apostándose contra las paredes en un excitado silencio, rodeando a los contendientes, formando un círculo del que ninguno de los dos podría escapar. Sonrió con sadismo y se puso nuevamente en pie ignorando el chasquido de unas costillas rotas. Paseó majestuosamente hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, y se permitió cruzarse de brazos a pesar de quedar así desprotegido. Sus ojos se habían clavado en el muchacho, fulminándolo, contemplándolo como si se tratara de un trozo de carne que deseaba desgarrar. Para cuando terminara con el chico eso sería lo único que quedaría de él.

- Eres tan insensato como para retarme en mi propio terreno.- se burló, aparentando absoluta calma. Dirigió una mirada falsamente sorprendida a los mortífagos que contemplaban el espectáculo, como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia.- Tenemos público.- añadió con regocijo.- Será una muy didáctica muestra de lo que les sucede a los que traicionan a Lord Voldemort.- y apenas hubo terminado de decir esto otra maldición le alcanzó, desprevenido, y quebró el resto de sus costillas contra la dura pared. Aplastándolo, triturando su caja torácica, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, en un hechizo que calculaba perfectamente potencia y distancias. Los gélidos ojos verdes no se inmutaron al ver el chorro de sangre que se deslizó por las rendijas que hacían las veces de fosas nasales. La presión desapareció y el Lord cayó al suelo.

- Eres tan insensato.- murmuró entonces Harry, su voz atravesando los agónicos jadeos de su contrincante.- Como para creer que este aún es tu terreno.- los rojizos ojos del Lord le observaron por unos instantes, confusos. Y finalmente se abrieron con auténtico terror al comprenderlo todo en su total magnitud. Comprendió demasiado tarde los errores que había acumulado unos encima de otros. Y supo que iba a morir.

- Matadle!- ordenó, señalando a su terrorífico enemigo con un largo dedo manchado de sangre. El silencio recorrió la sala, ante la inmovilidad de los espectadores.- Matadle!!- chilló, con voz aguda, histérica, sus ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, dominado por el miedo al advertir una vez más que sus leales mortífagos le miraban con frialdad y desprecio sin mover un solo dedo.- Traidores!- gritó, escupiendo sangre en dirección a sus antiguos vasallos al comprender la terrible verdad. No iban a obedecer. No esta vez. No ante un Lord acabado y sangrante. Tal vez aún habrían dudado de llegar unos minutos antes, preguntándose el desenlace del combate, reconsiderando hacia donde sería más conveniente dirigir sus lealtades. Pero a esas alturas había un vencedor demasiado claro, y ninguno era tan estúpido como para provocar a su nuevo amo en favor del antiguo. Decenas de ojos variaron su dirección para contemplar al nuevo Lord Oscuro en espera de sus órdenes. Y Tom Ryddle entendió que estaba absolutamente acabado.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Harry contempló el deshecho en que se había convertido el cuerpo sin vida del tirano con la misma frialdad que segundos antes, cuando pronunció la maldición que acabó con su miserable vida. Y al momento, en un movimiento ondulante y unísono, los mortífagos que habían presenciado el cruel combate clavaron sus rodillas en el suelo y se llevaron el puño derecho al corazón, agachando sus cabezas en señal de lealtad y sumisión. Los contempló unos momentos, con arrogancia, imperturbable. Humillados, esclavos, permanecían encorvados en espera de sus ordenes. Excepto uno. Severus Snape aferraba el marco de la puerta con una de sus manos, pálido, tenso. Desesperado. Los ojos verdes del joven se clavaron en él con intensidad, taladrándole, como si pudieran leer la lucha interior que se estaba desarrollando en su alma. Severus correspondió esa fría mirada. Y finalmente su particular batalla también tuvo un ganador. Su varita se deslizó una vez más hasta sus dedos. La aferró con fuerza por la empuñadura. Y finalmente dobló su rodilla y la clavó en el suelo, sus dedos aferrando la túnica a la altura del corazón, como si pretendiera arrancárselo. Agachó la cabeza y depositó su varita en el suelo, ante él. Y con su acto de sumisión selló el destino que había elegido su corazón.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Las verdes orbes recorrieron con dureza las filas de mortífagos, voluntariamente humillados, sometidos. Más de ciento cincuenta vasallos concentrados en la inmensa sala de duelos, esperando pacientemente sus órdenes por absurdas que estas fueran. O peligrosas. O letales. Harry sonrió.

- En pie.- siseó, sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Obedecieron de inmediato. Paseó una vez más su mirada por la ondulante masa de capas negras, buscando hasta dar con su objetivo.- Malfoy.- el mencionado surgió de entre sus camaradas, se acercó y dobló su rodilla ante su nuevo amo, expectante.- Tu brazo.- exigió el joven, extendiendo una mano. El rubio alzó fugazmente la mirada sin comprender, pero obedeció. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando el pulgar del Lord se hundió en las telas que cubrían la marca tenebrosa. Al instante el resto de vasallos acusaron la agónica llamada y la inmovilidad de la filas se rompió en multitud de gestos que llevaban la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo. Algunos gemidos ahogados se dejaron oír, pero ninguno lo suficientemente alto como para demostrar debilidad. Ser débil, bajo el mandato de un monstruo, implicaba muerte. O tortura.

Otro sonido diferente reverberó en la amplia estancia. Uno tras otro, los mortífagos de guardia o que ejecutaban alguna misión fueron apareciéndose en el círculo vacío que dejaban el resto de sus compañeros. Desconcertados al principio, enviaron recelosas miradas al joven que les observaba con total frialdad y a las filas que cerraban su retirada, apiñándose en un compacto grupo casi por inercia, al intuir un cambio inesperado. Uno tras otro, sus ojos se desorbitaron al dar con el cadáver del antiguo amo, dirigiendo esta vez miradas cargadas de temor a quien suponían su asesino. No tardaron mucho en comprender el cambio de jerarquía y se apresuraron a demostrar su fidelidad al nuevo Lord con el mismo gesto de sumisión que minutos antes realizaran sus compañeros. Harry contempló unos instantes con desprecio a los recién llegados, doblegados sobre sus rodillas en espera de su aceptación, antes de dirigirse al resto de sus vasallos.

- Permaneceréis aquí, a la espera, hasta nueva orden.- la agitación se hizo patente en seguida. Murmullos excitados, sonrisas malévolas y asentimientos de aprobación. Como una manada de hienas cuando huele la sangre, del mismo modo los mortífagos intuyeron un ataque masivo. El que esperaban desde hacía tanto tiempo, relegado una y otra vez por el inútil del antiguo Lord, llevado por su absurdo miedo a un viejo más cercano a sus últimos días que al mago poderoso que había sido.

- Amo.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo y todas las miradas fueron a parar al alto y aristocrático rubio, aún al lado del Lord.- Va a necesitarnos a todos?- y una vez más las miradas se dirigieron hacia el joven de ojos verdes, esperando su respuesta casi con avidez.

- A todos.- y los murmullos aumentaron en intensidad y excitación. Comprendiendo que había llegado el momento de que el ejercito del Tenebroso asumiera el poder de la comunidad mágica. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en los labios de Lucius Malfoy antes de inclinar respetuosamente la cabeza y retirarse de espaldas hasta fundirse de nuevo con el mar de capas negras.

Harry caminó majestuosamente hacia la puerta, abandonado a sus vasallos y permitiéndoles regocijarse en el próximo ataque. Se detuvo un instante junto al hombre que aún permanecía en ella, la cabeza gacha.

- Severus, tú conmigo.- ordenó, poniéndose de nuevo en movimiento. El hombre apresuró sus pasos tras su nuevo amo.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Se dejó guiar por los lóbregos pasillos, el murmullo de la sala de duelos alejándose y difuminándose hasta desaparecer. Sus ojos negros no se apartaron un segundo de la pequeña figura que caminaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de él. Tan bajito, tan aniñado, y tan poderoso. Tanto como para someter a casi doscientos asesinos a su voluntad sin necesidad de la teatral crueldad y los ataques de ira del antiguo Lord Tenebroso. Sin necesidad siquiera de alzar la voz más allá de un suave murmullo. Cerró los ojos un breve momento con resignado pesar. Finalmente, el niño se había convertido en un monstruo. Y él acababa de encadenar su destino a ese monstruo. Había construido su lealtad con el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo, y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse qué absurdo y débil ideal pudo convencerle en el pasado de servir al anterior Tenebroso como lo hizo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, derrotado. Dispuesto a olvidar sus nobles creencias, dispuesto a seguir sin vacilar cualquier orden por siniestra que resultara, dispuesto a asesinar… por amor.

El muchacho se detuvo tan abruptamente que Severus casi chocó contra él. Se retiró un par de pasos y, una vez más, clavó su rodilla en el suelo, el puño en el corazón, cuando el joven dio media vuelta para mirarle. El más leal de los mortífagos.

- Levántate.- susurró el chico. Obedeció. Y el impacto casi le tiró hacia atrás cuando se atrevió a mirar directamente esas profundidades verdosas y distinguió la miríada de emociones que reflejaban. Desesperación, temor, resignación. Tantas emociones. Harry alzó ambas manos y atrapó el desconcertado rostro del hombre entre ellas. Y Severus tuvo que hacer el mayor de los esfuerzos por no prolongar el tan anhelado contacto, reteniendo esas pequeñas y suaves manos entre las suyas, por no cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Abrazarlo, besarlo. Tanto deseo y tan imposible… Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo, resignado al sufrimiento que el anciano ya le había advertido, que él mismo conocía aún antes de escoger definitivamente su camino. Las manos del joven descendieron hasta sus hombros y sus ojos verdes le sonrieron. Estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo aliviado de comprender que, a pesar del poder del que ahora disponía el chico todavía no se había dejado corromper por él, que aún conservaba su humanidad, esa sonrisa que creyó no volver a ver una vez asumido su rol de tirano. Porque un tirano no puede ni debe sonreír, jamás.

- Vete.- el susurro rompió sus pensamientos y sus ojos se abrieron más, sorprendidos.

- Como?

- Vete.- repitió el muchacho. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sonrisa desapareció. Y en su lugar solo quedó un rostro impasible, serio, carente de emoción.- Vete lejos. Ahora.- Severus intentó protestar.- Es una orden.- y, efectivamente, el tono de su voz exigía con dureza su deserción. Harry dio media vuelta nuevamente, quedando de espaldas ante un muy confundido Severus.- Eso o la muerte, mortífago. Tú eliges.- y con esas últimas palabras se alejó por el oscuro corredor dejando a solas a Severus con su estupefacción.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

- Severus?- el anciano director alzó ambas cejas con profunda sorpresa al ver aparecer tan abruptamente por la puerta de su despacho al hombre del que no tenía noticias desde hacía más de seis días. La oscura sombra de sospecha que había opacado su corazón desde la última vez que viera a su espía se deshizo y desapareció dejando paso al alivio. Le había creído desertado. Sin embargo, su arrugado ceño se frunció con preocupación al ver a su profesor y amigo derrumbándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y, apoyando los codos en la mesa, cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos. El silencio planeó, tenso, entre ambos.

- Informe.- pidió Albus, con delicadeza, más un ruego que una orden. Algo se estaba moviendo en el bando enemigo. No podía ser de otro modo cuando sus miembros de la Orden le habían informado de la súbita desaparición esa mañana de los mortífagos encubiertos y de guardia. Y a pesar de intuir que Severus no se hallaba en su mejor forma, la urgencia de la situación le obligaba a apremiarle. El hombre sentado frente a él, sin embargo, no habló, ni se movió. Un hombre hundido, desesperado, que acababa de comprender que su destino había elegido convertirle en el enemigo de quien amaba sin importar sus propias elecciones. Expulsado de su lado aún habiendo declarado su lealtad. Y no había sabido hacer otra cosa que regresar al único lugar, con la única persona, que le había cobijado en tiempos pasados.

- Es Harry?- susurró. Su voz sonó temblorosa, nada acorde con el mago más poderoso en muchos siglos. Porque no deseaba oír lo que sabía oiría. Eso que el sexto sentido, forjado a base de cariño, le gritaba al oído desde el momento que Severus entró por la puerta.

- Querrás decir el nuevo Señor Tenebroso.- confirmó sus siniestras sospechas la apagada voz de Severus. Y se quebró. En ese preciso momento se quebró, porque no se podía ser de piedra eternamente y lo había descubierto de la forma más dolorosa posible.- Lo siento Albus.- no hizo falta dar más explicaciones. El anciano rodeó su escritorio y posó una de sus avejentadas manos sobre el hundido hombro de su amigo, casi hijo, con profundo pesar, comprendiendo. Las sospechas que había albergado cobraron entonces un matiz de realidad aplastante y supo que lo había intentado. Supo de su traición, aunque de algún modo que no comprendía no había resultado. Suspiró con amargura y palmeó el hombro de su amigo en un intento de reconfortarle sabiéndolo imposible. No podía enojarse con quien había intentado seguir, por primera vez en su vida, el dictado de su corazón. Aunque este le hubiera llevado de nuevo al siniestro sendero que abandonó una vez.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

El leve sonido de la aparición alteró unos instantes la tranquilidad a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La enorme puerta de hierro que protegía con sus innumerables hechizos la entrada a las tierras del colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigioso del mundo se doblegó, gimió y retorció bajo el poder que emanaba de la mano extendida en su dirección, convirtiendo el metal en un retorcido amasijo que cedió sin resistencia y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Unos ojos verdes contemplaron con decisión el camino que ya recorrió una vez, hacía ya cinco años. Y sin perder más tiempo se adentró en terreno enemigo con el majestuoso ondeo de su capa tras él.

* * *

Y bien!? Se acerca el momento crucial. Dumbledore vs Harry. Conseguirá Harry lo que nunca pudo su antecesor? Y qué hará Severus? De parte de quien se pondrá? Como iba a imaginar él que el único lugar donde se sentía seguro…era el que escogería su niño para iniciarlo todo? 

Decisiones se acercan :P.

**Valethsnape:** Pues no me he recreado demasiado en la muerte de Tom! Pero más adelante saldrá todo con profundo detalle :D.

**Herminione:** Pueees…no será necesario! Porque harry lo descubrirá todo por si mismo. Qué hará con Severus cuando descubra su traición?

**BlackLady:** ….¬¬ Te estoy mirando muy mal Blacklady… En el próximo capitulo sabrás porqué XDDD. Humm…Veo que sigues escondida bajo mi escritorio XD. Pero te has puesto un hechizo inmarcable mala!! No me había dado cuentaaaa!!O.O

**Askarsha:** Por supuesto! Eso de ser un segundón no le va a Harry para nada XDD. Mata al Lord y se queda con todos sus mortífagos, ala. Y encima prepara el ataque decisivo!! En estos momentos los mortis más sangrientos le están babeando el borde de su túnica XDDD.

**Kelo-07**: XDDDD. Dumbledore se deprime XD. Como matar a Harry? Sigue siendo su nene!! XD

**Velia:** Todo eso se aclarará más adelante. Es posible que en el próximo capi y todo :D. Harry sencillamente, planea el gran golpe. El que Voldemort jamás se atrevió a dar. Gran enfrentamiento en perspectiva!! Los Horcruxes no salen porque yo no estoy siendo fiel a la historia original. De todas formas, me pareció una idea tan absurda la de JK que no la utilizo en ninguno de mis fics. Si puedo evitar sexto y séptimo libros, mejor :D.

**Ross Snape:** Pues sí! Nuevo Lord! Y como veis no le cuesta mucho XDD. Voldemort, como siempre, cometió un error crucial XD.

**MySweetAngel:** Pues ya ves XD. Lo mata y sin esfuerzo, porque es harry y él lo vale XD.

**Serenamar:** Pronto pronto, el lemon no tardará tanto aquí como en los demás fics que tengo :P. Además, ya veis que todo va bastante rápido XD.

**Jean-Slytherin:** XDDDD. Pues me alegro mil de que te haya gustado este SS-HP :D. Es todo un privilegio saber que a la gente le gusta algo que has escrito y que habitualmente no leería XD. Harry es oscuro, pero no consigue serlo del todo, porqué? Tendrá algo que ver Sev en ello? XD.

**Kaixo:** Y otro más! En breve, prometido :D.

**Andra:** XDDDD. Es que a Sev se le sale el amor por todos los poros XDDD. Toma cursilería XD. Pero en el fondo, le ha servido para algo este descuido :P.

**Lordaeglos:** Pues sí! Pero habrá más capis cruciales!!

**The dog**: Thanks! XDDD

**Artemis Shiro:** Pueees….eso no te lo puedo decir XD. Pero digamos que Harry, aunque no es tonto, tampoco se entera de la mitad XDD. Te he aclarado algo? No? Eso pretendía XDD.

Me gustan tus alucines XD.

**Orhen Shiy:** Pues m alegro de que haya quedado así porque es la impresión que me gustaría que tuvierais de este Harry :D. Sobretodo porque en un futuro no muy lejano puede que cambie :P.

**Bishoujo-Hentai**: XDDDDD! Porque soy masoca! Me encanta tener miles de fics que luego no tengo tiempo humano de actualizar XDD. Naaa, es que las ideas me vienen y este es el resultado XD.

**Relena:** Oh! Un atrapamusas!! Intenté conseguir uno pero no lo encuentro…(oíste musaina….¬¬, ya no tienes escapatoria…). Sí! Acertaste!! De hecho, mis amigas me dicen lo mismo XDD. Que siempre torturo al mismo XDD. Pero admítanlo, Harry es totalmente torturable en su adorabilidad :P. Voldemort es que es lerdo v.v. Es terrorífico, sádico y malvado, pero nunca lo consideré lo suficientemente inteligente como para liderar algo tan dificultoso como dominar el mundo. Se le escapa la ira por todas partes y con eso su posibilidad de completo dominio de la situación v.v.

Me encantan tus kilométricos reviews XD.

Y ahora sí, llego el momento más esperado por mi….Reviews:D


	6. El reencuentro con el pasado

Diooooooooooooooosssss!! Estoy tan hasta arriba de faena que no se ni en qué época vivo! Se que dije que no volvería a disculparme por un retraso porque, tal y como están ahora las cosas, puede que se sucedan a menudo, pero es que no puedo evitar, tengo alma de Lobby v.vU. Así que perdón nuevamente!! (como dice Madonna: Sorry, Gomen asai, Je suis desolé, sonno piacente XDD). En fin! Que aquí va otro capitulo!

No suelo hacer dedicaciones, pero este se lo voy a dedicar a **Black Lady**…porque se mete bajo mi escritorio a espiar mis capítulos y CASI SIEMPRE acierta lo que va a suceder!! Niña mala XD, ahora todos los lectores se leerán tus reviews a ver si descubren algo XDD.

Disfruten!!

_**El reencuentro con el pasado **_

Caminó apresuradamente pero sin perder su porte elegante y superior. Deslizándose al interior del castillo sin encontrar una defensa que le impidiera el paso. Recorrió pasillos, subió escaleras, cruzó puertas, rescatando de su mente cada recuerdo de su primer año, desempolvando el camino que le dirigiría a su objetivo principal. Sus pasos resonaron por los corredores, fuertes, seguros, decididos, emanando un poder que nadie le había enseñado a ocultar, alertando a los que se hallaban tras las puertas que pasaba de largo. Estás se abrieron. Primero una, luego las restantes. Los gritos resonaron en sus oídos cuando los aterrados alumnos asomaron las cabezas de sus aulas para averiguar la fuente de la magia que sentían. Percibió muy vagamente los rostros aterrorizados que le observaban pasar, incrédulos, temblorosos, para refugiarse nuevamente en sus aulas y cerrar las puertas con estrépito intuyendo que sus vidas habían llegado a su fin cuando el propio Duque paseaba impune por los pasillos del castillo, frente a sus ojos. El segundo Innombrable había tomado Hogwarts sin que este diera un mínimo de batalla.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Nunca antes habían sido utilizados esos corredores secretos por otros que no fueran los alumnos. Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, y Minerva se deslizó tras el tapiz que ocultaba el pasillo justo tras las espaldas del Duque, después de haber puesto a cubierto a sus alumnos. Tres profesores más siguieron sus pasos de inmediato, zigzagueando en la oscuridad del estrecho corredor, tomando desviaciones que ningún estudiante había tomado jamás. Sus asustadas respiraciones fueron el único sonido, a parte de sus apresurados pasos, que los acompañó en la carrera contra el tiempo que realizaban. Asustados, pero no menos decididos y valerosos. Dispuestos a proteger la vida de Albus Dumbledore con la suya propia. La elegante y brillante forma de un gato de luz serpenteó entre los pies de los maestros, iluminando brevemente el camino, antes de desvanecerse en dirección al Ministerio.

Las puertas se abrieron. Unas tras otras, con dureza, rebatiendo violentamente contra las paredes. Las gárgolas que custodiaban fieramente la entrada al despacho del mago más poderoso del mundo se retorcieron y gruñeron tratando de alcanzarle con sus picos de piedra mientras él atravesaba impunemente la puerta, los leales guardianes echados a un lado con un pase de su mano. Subió las escaleras con decisión, paso a paso, escalón a escalón, sin pararse ni un instante a pensar. No era conveniente pensar. Sus facciones se endurecieron aún más, tratando de controlar y ocultar la tensión. Combativo, siempre combativo.

Y finalmente alcanzó la puerta que solo una vez visitó en la realidad, que tantas veces había visto abrirse para él en sus sueños. Lo último que le quedaba por hacer antes de aceptar su destino.

Las grandes y macizas puertas de doble hoja se resistieron un poco más, prueba de la infinidad de hechizos antiguos que las protegían y de otros tantos nuevos que acababan de ser instalados con el fin de salvaguardar al director. El único en esos momentos capaz de detener al Duque. Pero finalmente estas también cedieron ante el embate de la poderosa ola de magia que las sacudió, y se abrieron abruptamente de par en par rebelando una pequeña y esbelta figura, cubierta por su capa ondeante. Su cabello erizado, su pálida tez, la inhumana inexpresión de su rostro. Unos cuantos jadeos aterrados se dejaron oír en el extremadamente silencioso despacho.

Harry paseó su fría mirada por los rostros que había conocido una vez. Que se habían desdibujado con los años bajo el peso de la lóbrega oscuridad que le rodeó. Poco a poco, sus nombres acudieron a su mente. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid. Sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron un poco más al contemplar al semi-gigante. Sin embargo, su máscara de inexpresividad se perturbó al descubrir, al final de la fila de maestros que se interponían entre él y su objetivo, unos ojos negros que conocía demasiado bien. Que se habían clavado en el suelo. Que no se atrevían a mirarle. Que se cerraron angustiados por el posible desenlace, por el finalmente descubierto secreto.

- Así que siempre estuviste con ellos.- murmuró. Y juraría que la cabeza del hombre se agachaba aún más y su varita alzada descendía levemente. La urgencia de lo que había venido a hacer le obligó a arrancar sus verdes orbes de su ex-mortífago.- Solicito hablar con Albus Dumbledore.- habló, con voz fuerte y segura.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Nadie se movió, las varitas se alzaron un poco más, el sudor descendió por sus espaldas. Un leve sonido se dejó oír tras la segura barrera humana. E instantes después, el anciano director, que había permanecido en su asiento, derrotado, planeando la mejor forma de despachar el asunto con la menor cantidad posible de heridos y, de ser posible, sin más muertos a sus espaldas, surgió venerable de detrás de su profesora de Transformaciones y la apartó gentilmente para situarse ante ella y cara a cara con aquel a quien una vez quiso. A quien tal vez aún quería demasiado como para poder evitar el dolor de asesinarlo. Tan niño todavía…

Si el silencio que antes se instaló en la habitación había sido denso, ahora alcanzó el nivel de trascendental, apocalíptico. Azul contra verde en un silencioso duelo de miradas. Un paso adelante por parte del muchacho y los fieles guardianes del director se pusieron en guardia. Menos uno.

- Castillo de Murd, Black Isle, Inverness, Escocia.- más silencio. Pero esta vez un par de ojos negros se alzaron del suelo con la velocidad del rayo para contemplar, incrédulos, a quien había hablado. La perplejidad comenzó a hacer estragos en la combativa concentración del resto de profesores y las varitas vacilaron en los apretados puños que las sujetaban. Unos ojos azules se abrieron al máximo de su capacidad al comenzar a comprender. Un destello fugaz los cruzó, tan solo un instante, y se desviaron del joven para conectar con los de su espía. No lo consiguió, puesto que Severus Snape no podía, en esos momentos no podía, apartar sus ojos del joven Lord. Pero su estupefacción fue confirmación suficiente para el anciano director. Y el destello que muy brevemente había alcanzado su mirada se intensificó, la iluminó, brilló con intensidad. Una tenue, muy tenue sonrisa, comenzó a dibujarse bajo su espeso bigote blanco. Sus vivaces ojos azules perdiéndose en las profundidades verdosas que no se habían apartado un segundo de él. Buscando, buceando, tratando de encontrar… Y sin embargo, no hacía falta. Porque ese algo emergía por si solo, tímido, tentativo. Una suave sonrisa en esos juveniles labios que comenzaba a perfilarse y se extendió hasta los verdes ojos.

Y justo en ese instante, un estruendo la desvaneció. Pasos apresurados, gritos, órdenes. Hombres que entraban a boca jarro a la habitación, que rodearon al chico en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Tintineo de cadenas, hechizos y maldiciones que impactaron contra el muro invisible de energía que le rodeaba, protegiéndole momentáneamente de la violenta invasión. Momentáneamente, porque al momento doradas cadenas le atrajeron con brusquedad por detrás mientras rodeaban su cuello, se cruzaban en su pecho, se enredaban en torno a sus brazos, brillando cada vez más intensamente a medida que absorbían su magia y le dejaban desprotegido y desvalido ante el escuadrón de aurores que le enviaban ahora docenas de hechizos que sí impactaban contra su cuerpo, tratando de aturdirlo.

Gritos de triunfo y victoria que resonaron en sus oídos, órdenes ladradas a los aurores de categoría inferior, mientras estos le arrastraban como a un vulgar presidiario, atrapado por sus cadenas. Luchando por vencer a la inconsciencia, rebelándose, apretando los dientes por el dolor. Sus ojos verdes trataron de mantener el contacto con los azules de Albus Dumbledore, intentando transmitir un último mensaje. No podía, no podía entregarse sumisamente a su destino sin una última cosa por hacer. Sin intentar por lo menos su salvación.

Unos ojos negros se interpusieron en su campo de visión. Tan desesperados, en la agonía de un final que conocía, pero que se había rebelado tan diferente a como imaginó. Y estiró sus dedos hacia él, al máximo, en una súplica silenciosa. Su único, su leal amigo. La mascara que le habían enseñado a portar desde muy niño se quebró en ese preciso instante y dejó ver su miedo. Ahogó un grito y jadeo de dolor cuando sus costillas recibieron el duro impacto de los escalones al ser arrastrado por ellos sin la menos consideración. Y aún así no se rindió. No todavía. Consiguió zafarse de algún modo de las rudas manos que le sujetaban sin compasión y corrió como pudo por el desierto pasillo hacia la única figura presente, que había corrido de igual modo al contemplar con horror como le llevaban a un más que siniestro destino. Resistiendo los hechizos que recibía por la espalda, corriendo, solo corriendo, sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo. Sacó con manos temblorosas un pergamino viejo y muy manoseado de algún lugar de su túnica, enrollado cuidadosamente y manchado ahora de sangre. Lo extendió hacia el hombre vestido de negro, corriendo, aún corriendo.

- Lirium.- murmuró en su oído cuando se abalanzó contra él, aferrándose con fuerza a la negra túnica. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y se cerraron cuando un hechizo demasiado potente le alcanzó por detrás. No llegó a registrar las gentiles manos que le recogieron y le apretaron contra el pecho del hombre antes de que los aurores se lo arrancaran de las manos para arrastrarlo, inconsciente, hacia su nuevo destino: Azkaban.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

Impactado, perplejo, petrificado. Desolado. Todas esas y más emociones bullían en el interior del maestro mientras contemplaba como se llevaban a rastras a la única persona que había sabido llegar hasta su corazón. Desmadejado, inofensivo ahora. Sus ojos se desviaron del lugar por el que habían desaparecido los aurores y se concentraron en el amarillento pergamino, en su mano izquierda. Su puño lo apretó y lo arrugó. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió, como un autómata, de nuevo al despacho. Flotaba, o esa era su impresión, en un mar de negra confusión, su cerebro incapaz de registrar lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Solo era consciente del sordo y apresurado latido que retumbaba en sus oídos, furioso.

Y al parecer los demás se hallaban en idéntica situación. Rostros pálidos, aún aterrados, atónitos. Las varitas aún alzadas y dispuestas. Únicamente el director parecía haberse restablecido rápidamente de la impresión. Sus ojos azules destilando fiereza y determinación.

- Minerva!- el tono, demasiado alto, fue innecesario. La mujer continuaba a su lado y giró velozmente el rostro para mirarlo.- Quiero a todas las fuerzas disponibles, tanto ministeriales como de la Orden, reunidas en la dirección que nos ha facilitado Harry.- un nuevo matiz apareció en su voz a la hora de pronunciar el anteriormente temido nombre. La tristeza había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una nueva dulzura. Obviamente el anciano había entendido más allá que el resto de presentes.

- Pero Albus!- protestó la mujer, perpleja.- Podría ser una trampa…

- A todas Minerva.- su tono duro fue suficiente.- Que Kingsley y Alastor lideren el ataque.- la profesora lanzó una última mirada incrédula antes de salir precipitadamente de la habitación.- Los demás que atiendan a los alumnos, no dudo de que haya cundido el pánico.- expresó, esta vez algo más relajado. Los interpelados siguieron el camino de la profesora. Menos uno. Severus Snape permaneció en la misma butaca en la que se había dejado caer, las manos fuertemente cerradas en sendos puños sobre sus rodillas, en una de ellas el pergamino. Los ojos muy abiertos, el ceño fruncido, los labios entreabiertos como buscando una explicación a tanta locura.

- Severus.- el anciano posó una mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de su amigo.- Tú lo sabías?- los ojos del hombre derivaron lentamente del suelo hacia su mentor.

- Qué?- perdido, aturdido. No, obviamente no lo sabía. Quizás nadie lo había sabido.

- Severus.- intentó de nuevo. Una tenue sonrisa se filtró a sus labios y sus ojos.- Siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.

* * *

Corto? Sí! Lo se! v.v, pero ya digo que mi vida se ha vuelto un cúmulo de ajetreos y no puedo con todo XDD. Para el Sucesor no queda mucho, solo espero poder escribir el fin del siguiente capitulo antes de Navidad….¬¬U (sarcasmo made in Snape). 

Que les pareció? Se que muchos tenían grandes esperanzas de ver a Harry convertido en un grandioso Lord Oscuro…solo digo, que aún puede pasar :D. Todo y nada está decidido en esta historia. Yo, como siempre, he tirado hacia el lado más sufrido de Harry, que es capaz de pasarse al bando oscuro solo por salvar a los suyos…Solo queda ver si es capaz de resistir lo que se le viene encima ahora…Tal vez decida que el lado oscuro no es tan malo después de todo:P.

**Ross Snape:** Pues fíjate que no hay batalla XDD. Al menos de momento :P. Eso sí, Como odio al Ministerio con toda mi alma porque es como todos los gobiernos, una inutilidad, pues habrá muchas batallas de todos contra el Ministro :D. Espero que también las disfrutéis.

**Valethsnape:** Hummmm…algo ha aprendido harry del Lord :p. En realidad aprendió muchas cosas de su estancia en el bando oscuro. Pero eso se verá más adelante.

**Nadesiko:** Creo que ahora ya pueden imaginar porqué Harry rechazó a Severus, verdad:D. Si es que ha sido su único amigo (cofcof…sí, amigo…ya ¬¬) en cinco años de pura soledad XD. Quiere lo mejor para él :P.

**Tonkspotter:** Pues su lado malvadamente adorable continuará, aunque al principio pobre ande algo bajo de moral XDD. Harry ha aprendido de la forma más difícil (y lo que le queda) que a veces a la vida hay que andarle a malas :D. Pasaste frío acampando frente al PC?o.O, te paso provisiones para la próxima espera? XDDD.

**JeanSlytherin**: Dije que este fic sería más corto que los que suelo hacer habitualmente (léase, de 30 capítulos para arriba…¬¬U), pero eso no quiere decir que termine ya XDD. Supongo que este fue un giro inesperado de la historia, no? XDD O no…?¬¬

**Andra:** Pos esta opción no la mencionaste XDD. Aunque las otras también me gustan…hummm…, anotado para futuros fics XD. Y que tal si es Severus quien secuestra a Harry?:D

Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior cap y espero que disfrutes igual o más con este :D.

**Ania:** XDDD. Bueno, hay un líquido para no morderse las uñas que…, na, es igual XDD. De todos modos te las hégiras mordiendo por la espera porque últimamente no puedo actualizar tan seguido como quisiera XD.

**Phoenix-DG:** Asias:D

**Carolina HP:** Ambas cosas :D. Pero ya ves que fue un buen motivo, tanto si Severus era un espía como si realmente era mortífago, Harry se aseguró de que estuviera fuera del juego una vez diera la dirección del castillo :D.

**Yue-sayuri:** XDDDD. La explicación convincente, de hecho, viene en el próximo capitulo XDD. Espero que la encontréis lo suficientemente convincente…o.O.

**Kaixo:**D. Pos espero que este capitulo te guste un montón! He tardado más de lo esperado y lo siento de verdad v.vU, anoche estuve devanándome los sesos para terminar el capitulo para hoy porque ya estaba bien de tanta espera v.v. Que malo es el trabajo, que quita tiempo para todo…¬¬.

**Azula:** se que no me explayé con la derrota de Voldemort, pero más adelante sabréis porqué a Harry se le hizo tan fácil vencerlo :D. De hecho, ya hay pistas sobre so, aunque no aclaré mucho. Obviamente tiene que ver con los entrenamientos del Lord XD.

**Aurasly:** XDDDDDDDDDD. Yo SIEMPRE hago sufrir a Sev XDD. Y a Harry más XD. Es como un impulso interno XDD. De todas formas, Harry es siempre quien termina sufriendo mucho en mis fics y por una vez quise darle la vuelta. Que sea Sev quien sufra:D.

**MySweetAngel:** Harry no tiene mucho que decir a Dumbledore. Al menos por el momento. El niño sabe cual será su destino a partir de ahora y o acepta, aunque antes quiere intentar un último recurso :D. Adivinen cual es el último ultimísimo recurso si no consigue que nadie le escuche…

**Monse evans:** Que manía con que se acaba pronto XDD. Tranquilos que aún hay tema como para diez capítulos más XDD. Y aún así seguirá siendo mucho más corto que mis habituales fics o.O.

**Artemis Shiro:** Harry sabe que necesita ser salvado…aunque como ves es por otros motivos que lo necesita XDD. Severus acudirá en su ayuda siempre! Y si hace falta…plan de fuga de Azkaban!!XDDD. Me alegra que te gusten las tramas lentas de mis otros fics porque a veces me aburren hasta a mi XDD. Esta irá más rápido, por una vez, dedicaré más tiempo al romance que a la trama en sí, que es sencilla y fácil de resolver :D.

**K.Oracle:** Mis capítulos rara vez son largos, ya aviso XDD. Es solo que cuando tengo que cortarlos…aix! Hay momentos que parecen escritos para ser el final del capitulo y no puedo evitarlo, aunque queden pocas páginas…tengo que terminarlo ahí! XDD.

**Lordaeglos:** Malas, muy malas noticias para la luz aún contando con lo que pasa en este capítulo, ya lo veréis :D. Y es que Harry…es humano :P. No digo más XDD.

**Yoyi: XDDD**, no exactamente XD. Pero digamos que los ha condenado a una muerte segura bajo beso de dementor y otras condenas XD. Harry simplemente no quería que Sev estuviera ahí para cuando eso pasase.

**Blacklady:** Siiii!! Sobretodo porque me cambie de escritorio y este es más pequeño… No cabe nadie debajo! Muajajjajajajaa!! Este capi va para ti, que siempre me adivinas las tramas da igual como las enrede XDD.

**Relena:** review largo! OMG! Me encantan :D.Sí! Que vueltas injustas da la vida, ah? Severus se rompe los sesos tomando una decisión…y después no le sirve de nada! Y no, no les tengo manía XDDD. De hecho los adoro, cuando le tengo manía a un personaje suelo hacerle algo muy muy malo :D. Estos dos es que…ains, sufriendo se les va tan adorables v.v (habló mi lado sádico…¬¬). Hummm…que te hace pensar que Remus también reniega?:D Él no habló, solo mandó callar a Sirius XDD. Y síiiii!! Ese es exactamente el lema del viejo XD. El corazón…que está tan loco que elige y no mira a quien XD. Pero…algo debió ver Severus en el nuevo Lord, no es así? Algo de lo que ni él mismo fue consciente…como por ejemplo…que no era tan malo?:P Ajajajajaaja!!! No lo había visto desde el punto de vista Star Wars!! Que bueno XDDD. Me denunciarán por plagiadora como a JK??:D

Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Asias! Pero…no lo pude veeeeer v.v. Podrías pasarme la dirección exacta please??

Y…como siempre. Un review al año no hace daño…Muchos…la bendición de un autor. Miles…Muajajajajajajjajaa!!! Me sentiría la reina del Universo universal XDDD. Pero con uno al menos me conformo :p.


	7. El lirio

Buaaaa!!! Pos un poco más y casi casi no actualizo hasta fin de año XDDD. En realidad tendría que haber subido antes este capi, pero (nuevamente…¬¬) he tenido problemas con mi ordena y he tenido que formatear. Y como soy inútil y ni eso lo hago bien, he tenido que esperar a que venga una amiga ha hacerlo… v.vU.

En fin! Aquí se desvela casi todo!! Espero que os guste el giro de la historia, y si no….pues se puede arreglar :D.

Disfrutad!!

_**El lirio**_

Severus abrió los ojos y volteó tan precipitadamente a mirar a su interlocutor que casi tiró la silla. Intentó razonar lo que el anciano trataba de decirle, "Siempre", pero un molesto retumbar en sus oídos lo dificultaba, "de nuestro lado", su corazón latía demasiado rápido para ser bueno. "Siempre…"

Y de pronto, como si alguna mano invisible estuviera removiendo todos sus recuerdos, ordenándolos correctamente, las piezas comenzaron a encajar ante sus ojos. Los nulos intentos del Lord por 'transformar' al muchacho, las veces en qué se preguntó porqué el joven parecía luchar por conservar su lado más humano cuando parecía deseoso de superar al maestro. Las macabras carcajadas del Lord cada vez que Potter 'terminaba' demasiado pronto alguna sesión de tortura, culminando en la muerte del interrogado, y que el Tenebroso siempre relacionó con la naturaleza demasiado ansiosa y sangrienta del chico. Risas que pronto fueron sustituidas por dolorosos castigos. Cuantas veces trató de inculcarle el placer de las largas sesiones de tortura…primero complacido de las evidentes ansias de matar de su pupilo, después cada vez más irritado porque Harry terminaba siempre demasiado pronto con la 'diversión'. Ahora cobraba su pleno sentido. No era el deseo de matar, como el propio Severus llegó a creer, horrorizado ante el hecho de un niño de doce años levantando su varita dispuesto a dar muerte. Sino la misericordia. Era demasiado bondadoso incluso para hacer sufrir durante demasiado tiempo a sus propios enemigos. Le odio más que nunca durante mucho tiempo por esas sesiones, y ahora se preguntó cuan difícil debió resultar para el chico llevarlas a cabo sin descubrirse.

Sus esfuerzos en aprender cada detalle que el Lord tuviera a bien enseñarle en sus siniestras lecciones, la magia negra, siempre anhelante de hacerlo correctamente, de ser el mejor. No para impresionar a su maestro, como Severus siempre creyó erróneamente. Las pruebas y los exámenes a los que era sometido, de los que siempre salía herido o terriblemente magullado, pero con una nueva y más feroz determinación en sus ojos. No era el deseo de agradar, sino el de aprender sobre el enemigo. Pudo comprender ahora el verdadero significado de tantas frases dichas al aire, aparentemente faltas de algún significado oculto.

Que estúpido e inmenso error había cometido el Lord decretando evaluar él mismo los progresos de su pupilo, porque en cada examen, en cada valoración, el joven había tenido el privilegio de pelear con su enemigo y medir sus fallos en la batalla, sus puntos débiles, almacenarlos en su memoria y poder utilizarlos después en la lucha definitiva. La inestimable ventaja de conocer su modo operante en la pelea, el escenario, el tipo de hechizos utilizados, de antemano. Durante cinco años, el joven Potter se había estado entrenando para ganar, y llegado el momento, resultó hasta demasiado fácil.

Pero había más. Ahora las pruebas saltaban a sus ojos con tanta claridad que no supo como no las vio antes. Qué mago tenebroso en potencia, xenófobo y asesino de muggles, habría hablado con tanto entusiasmo de un paseo por el centro del Londres no-mágico?

"Podríamos ir al cine!" como cualquier adolescente normal. "O podríamos simplemente pasear por Londres! El Londres muggle!" El Londres muggle! Si el Lord lo hubiera escuchado habría sospechado de inmediato. Pero él ni siquiera se percató de su extraña petición. El muchacho se había delatado en una única frase sin darse cuenta. O tal vez no. Tal vez deseaba delatarse. Severus comprendió que él había sido el único confidente de los verdaderos planes del chico. Las pistas que este comenzó a darle y que él siempre pasó por alto. Y junto con ese descubrimiento, entendió también que su máscara de espía no había sido tan perfecta como él siempre creyó. Potter intuyó que sus lealtades no eran tan firmes como siempre pretendió hacer creer a los demás. Pero nunca pudo confiar al completo. Nunca pudo saber si podía o no rebelarle sus planes, y en consecuencia encubrió sus pistas confiando tal vez en que él fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para desvelarlas.

Tantas veces le reprendió con palabras duras y gélidas por deslices que, en presencia de cualquier otro, le habrían llevado a la desconfianza del Tenebroso o a la muerte. Veces en que su odio por el "amo" era demasiado evidente. Y él intentó protegerle de si mismo, de sus errores. Fue al único a quien se atrevió a rebelarle que se estaba convirtiendo en un mago más poderoso que el Lord, afirmación esta que de llegar a oídos del Tenebroso habría significado su muerte. Fue al único a quien reveló su decisión de acabar con el tirano.

Sus hombros se hundieron todavía más si cabe al venir a su memoria ciertas palabras que había olvidado. Ahora, solo ahora, entendía su pleno significado.

"Que estúpido mortífago. Serías capaz de dar la vida por orgullo?. Mírate. Qué orgullo, mortífago? No comprendes que desde el momento en que decidiste servir al Lord ya no posees orgullo?" Había intentado hacerle recapacitar? Podría ser que, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien pertenecían sus lealtades, hubiera intentando guiarle hacia el bando correcto? Bajo la luz adecuada, esas palabras se convertían en un claro insulto a todos aquellos que decidían servir al Lord por propia voluntad, convertidos en seres arrastrados, serviles, esclavos. Severus esbozó una muy tenue sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida al anciano, que no había perdido detalle de su meditabundo silencio y que se mantenía a su lado en espera de la reacción. Inteligente muchacho, que había logrado insultar al propio Tenebroso y sus vasallos ante sus narices sin que estos se dieran cuenta siquiera.

"Solo un hombre libre posee orgullo, y muere y lucha por él. Cree en absurdas causas y las defiende. Siempre, por encima de todo". Y ahora sabía que esa pequeña frase cargada de significados no había sido dirigida a él. No. Probablemente el joven pensaba en si mismo, en lo que se veía obligado ha hacer por una absurda causa que le estaba cobrando un precio exageradamente alto. Cinco largos años de su vida, quizás su vida misma, pero había estado dispuesto a pagarlo. Por encima de todo. Incluso de sí mismo.

- Severus.- la conciliadora voz del director consiguió arrancarle de tan deprimentes pensamientos. Severus dirigió sus ojos negros al anciano.

- Le condenarán. – dejó ir en un apagado murmullo. De pronto se sentía demasiado cansado.

- Es probable.- Albus se dirigió rápidamente tas su escritorio y entrecruzó los dedos al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía considerablemente, gestos que los demás habían aprendido a relacionar con el inicio de algún maquiavélico plan gestándose en su inteligente cabeza. Severus sintió un destello de esperanza. Si Albus Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a luchar por la inocencia del chico tal vez aún…- Pero no se lo pondremos fácil.

- La dirección.- Albus parpadeó desconcertado.- La dirección que proporcionó: Castillo de Murd, Black Isle, Inverness, Escocia. Era correcta, él…- pero Severus se detuvo, repentinamente sorprendido.- Como es posible?- murmuró en voz baja. Albus alzó esta vez sus cejas.- Yo no debería poder…

- Fidelio?- Severus asintió, perplejo.

- El Fidelio se rompe cuando la información que pretende salvaguardar pasa a oídos del enemigo de quien precisamente se intenta proteger.- explicó el anciano.- Dejó de ser útil en el preciso instante en que Harry nos desveló el paradero del castillo de Voldemort.

- Pero él tampoco debería haber podido…

- Nunca olvides que Voldemort era demasiado ególatra para su propio bien, Severus.- le interrumpió Albus, impaciente de tratar otros asuntos.- Siempre supe que sería eso lo que le conduciría a su final. Su convicción de que era demasiado poderoso y demasiado temido como para que alguien se atreviera a traicionarle le hizo incurrir en muchos errores. Estoy seguro de que él jamás imaginó que un niño a quien creía esclavizado se volvería en su contra. Eso y esa cualidad extrañamente…infantil – Albus alzó una ceja, pensativo.- de entusiasmarse con proyectos que nunca llevó a su final. Era igual de adolescente.- Severus abrió la boca para discutir, poco de acuerdo con la calificación de infantil para alguien que había causado más muertes que una plaga. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no le permitió la interrupción.- Probablemente Tom, demasiado convencido de la lealtad de Harry y entusiasmado con la idea de convertirlo en su sucesor, le transfirió su legado y con el toda la información necesaria. Por supuesto, imagino que se percató demasiado tarde de lo absurdo de su proyecto teniendo en cuenta que él jamás se dejaría sustituir por nadie y mucho menos ceder su trono. Lo que ignoro es si el papel de guardián del Fidelio pasó a Harry tras la muerte de Voldemort o si, por el contrario, ya poseía antes la información.- Albus mesó pensativamente su larga barba mientras Severus no podía hacer otra cosa que parpadear incrédulo.- Que la dirección sea correcta es un punto a su favor.- murmuró el anciano para sí.- Pero el Ministerio sabrá tergiversar convenientemente la verdad, como siempre hace.

- Los reunió a todos.- Severus se dejó caer hacia atrás en su butaca.- Será un golpe magistral, Albus. Todos los mortífagos detenidos de una sola incursión al castillo. Estarán en Azkaban antes de saber lo que sucedió.- un cierto regocijo casi hizo sonreír al maestro. Pagaría toda su fortuna con gusto por ver las estúpidas expresiones de sus "colegas" en el momento en que los aurores cayeran sobre ellos.

- Todos menos uno.- sonrió el viejo director, benevolente. La sonrisa de Severus se desvaneció. Todos menos uno. Todos menos él, que fue expulsado del castillo por orden y mandato del propio nuevo Lord. "O eso o la muerte". Sin duda, la muerte sería lo que encontrarían el resto de mortífagos, tarde o temprano. Ya fuera en Azkaban bajo el beso del dementor, o en el propio castillo por alguna maldición. Una vez más, comprendió que la estratagema del chico no había sido otra que asegurarse de que, para cuando su plan finalizara y los aurores invadieran el castillo, él no estuviera presente. Solo que él no podía saberlo. Harry no podía saber, en aquel momento, si él era o no un mortífago como los demás. Y aún así le concedió su libertad para vivir su vida donde y como quisiera.

- Lo intentaste, verdad?- nuevamente fue la voz del anciano la que le devolvió a la realidad. Tardó unos instantes en comprender. Pero cuando lo hizo no pudo menos que agachar la cabeza, avergonzado.

- No me concedió la oportunidad.- murmuró, a pesar de que con tal confesión estaba sellando su intento de traición.- Lo siento Albus.

- No te culpo.- rechazó inmediatamente el director.- El corazón solo entiende la lealtad a sí mismo.- Severus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada.

- Eso es cursi incluso para ti.

- Me hago viejo.- suspiró Albus con fingido pesar.- Pero si no te importa, volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa. No me agrada la idea de dejar a Harry más tiempo del imprescindible en Azkaban.- el rostro del otro hombre se agrió con la sola mención de la cárcel mágica.

- Testificaré en su favor.- propuso inmediatamente.

- No te ofendas, querido amigo, pero dudo que sirva para algo.- denegó Albus.- Necesitamos algo contundente que invalide cualquier mentira que el Ministerio pueda tejer.- el silencio invadió la habitación por un largo rato. Desgraciadamente, el joven Potter se había encubierto demasiado bien. Todo indicaba a su ineludible culpabilidad, y el hecho de que hubiera derrotado al Innombrable y vendido a todos sus mortífagos podía ser fácilmente confundido con una rendición de última hora. El Ministerio sabría sacar buen provecho de esto alegando que había sido gracias a su constante acoso lo que había llevado al Duque a su capitulación. Los mortífagos serían encarcelados, Harry condenado, y el Ministerio se colgaría una medalla inmerecida.

Severus se retiró el cabello hacia atrás, comenzando a desesperarse. No había nada, a parte de lo que él mismo sabía, que pudiera ser utilizado a favor del chico. Se juró a si mismo en silencio que, de ser necesario, asaltaría Azkaban y se llevaría al muchacho con él. En un acto inconsciente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Y fue entonces que se percató que aún llevaba firmemente aferrado en uno de ellos el viejo pergamino que le había dado Harry. Lo abrió con curiosidad y algo de culpa, recordando el momento en que el joven perdió la conciencia entre sus brazos. Debería haber impedido que se lo llevaran, debería…

- Qué es?- Severus contempló el arrugado y sucio pergamino con cierta decepción. Estaba en blanco.

- No estoy seguro.- murmuró, dándole la vuelta. También en blanco. Lo observó detenidamente, extrañado. Había algo en ese pergamino que llamaba poderosamente su atención. El muchacho no habría arriesgado su vida de no contener algo importante.

Lo extendió sobre el escritorio del anciano, que también parecía analizarlo, y se puso en pie, plantando ambas manos a cada lado del papel, casi como si pretendiera amenazarlo para que desvelara su contenido en caso de haberlo. Sucio, manchado recientemente de sangre, con múltiples marcas de arrugas y dobleces. El papel había sido tan manoseado que prácticamente transparentaba. Tenía la extraña impresión de haberlo visto antes…

- Posee un hechizo de ocultamiento.- habló Dumbledore. Severus alzó los ojos justo a tiempo de ver al anciano guardando de nuevo su varita. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que había sido lanzado el conjuro de rastreo.- Muy potente cabe decir. Posiblemente de invención propia. Nunca había visto nada semejante.- continuó Albus, pensativo.

- Harry?- inquirió Severus, impaciente. Tal vez ese pergamino fuera la solución a sus problemas. Aunque no podía imaginar como. Sin embargo, el director negó con la cabeza.

- No reconozco la firma mágica. Aunque me resulta familiar…

- Puedes burlarlo?- una vez más, Dumbledore pasó su varita por encima del trozo de papel, murmurando palabras febrilmente. Pero a medida que el tiempo iba transcurriendo y los hechizos reveladores se iban terminando, la paciencia comenzó a acabársele al maestro de pociones. Casi veinte minutos después, Albus Dumbledore se dejaba caer, derrotado, en su asiento, y Severus lanzó una furiosa mirada al pergamino como si este fuera culpable de algo especialmente grave contra su persona. Ese maldito trozo de papel, que ocultaba algo, seguramente importante, y no les permitía conocerlo. Se sintió tentado de lanzarlo a las llamas de la chimenea, y por un segundo pensó que quizás el fuego rebelaría su secreto. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea por absurda. Maldita sea! Estaba pensando como uno de sus estúpidos alumnos de primero. Debía centrarse. Analizar la situación con detenimiento, como correspondía. Severus centró su oscura mirada en el papel y cruzó los brazos. Harry había aprovechado su último segundo de libertad en entregarle ese estúpido papel, ergo debía contener algo importante. Tal vez relacionado con su inocencia. Por un momento, Severus estuvo a punto de distraerse al recordar la angustia, el miedo que llegó a vislumbrar en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

"Lirium"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin haberse dado cuenta de que los había cerrado en su desesperación por encontrar la solución. Lirium. Tan obvia como era. En dos zancadas se plantó ante la mesa del anciano, que había contemplado su ir y venir con curiosidad.

- Lirium.- murmuró. No necesitó bajar la mirada para percatarse del tenue resplandor que comenzó a desprender el viejo pergamino. Una letra suave y apretada comenzó a definirse, apareciendo literalmente de la nada, llenando cada espacio de la hoja. Una letra cuidada que conocía bien de antiguos apuntes prestados, tan femenina, que dejaba ver gran parte de la personalidad de aquella a quien había pertenecido. Severus abrió la boca mudo de sorpresa y sus ojos se desorbitaron casi tanto como los del director al reconocer la caligrafía.

- Lilian…

* * *

Coooorto, sí. Pero es que quería dejar lo mejor (o lo que yo considero mejor) para el próximo capi, así sufrís un poquito más muajajajajaj! No tiréis piedras!! Avadas tampoco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vale…he captado la indirecta….más actualizar y menos mente retorcida…¬¬. 

En fin, qué tendrá que decir nuestra linda pelirroja? Como siempre, se aceptan apuestas (empiezo a pensar que tengo cierta inclinación por la ludopatía…¬¬).

**Aurasly:** XDDDD. Ese chiquillo lo sabe apreciar mucho, no te preocupes :D. No puedo enviártelo porque sino Harry destruye el universo y no es plan v.v.

**Azula:** Pos duermo porque me hincho a pociones para el sueño XDD. Aunque creo que llevan algo alucinógeno, le preguntaré a Sev….no se porqué cuando despierto me da la impresión de que un montón de gente con cara de lectores desquiciados se retiran corriendo de los pies de mi cama llevando orcas y palos…. Naaaaa, es que me encanta Harry-mártir :D. Debería ser su segundo apellido XDD. Harry Potter Mártir…sta suena bien o.O. De todos modos, aún tiene que demostrar mucho este nene, como por ejemplo que se ha cansado de ser el que siempre lucha por los demás.

**Valethsnape:** XDDDD, lo que tiene el mentir. Que uno se enreda se enreda y ya no sabe en quien confiar.

**Jean-Slytherin**: XDDDDDD. Dudo que salgan los horcruxes porque para mi el sexto y el séptimo libro nunca existieron (que asco, dios!), pero….quien sabe lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora? Ni yo lo se, porque como ya dije, esta historia le dejo que cobre vida por si misma y ya sta :D.

**Andra:** Bueno, es que analizando el carácter de Harry…veo complicado que se pase al bando oscuro. No le veo asesinando muggles porque si. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sea malo :P.

**Black Lady:** XDDDDDDDDDDDD. Pues en el pergamino hay….ah! ya lo sabrán! XDDD. Harry tiene que soportar mucho y no. Esta vez no va a sufrir a manos de la justicia porque…quien se atreve a meterse con el que destronó al Tenebroso? Estará bastante tranquilo, pero eso no quita que no quiera ser libre :D.

**Relena:** Diooooooooooooosss! Adoro estos reviews sin fin visible:D XDDDDD Severus haciéndose el Harakiri!! Dios! No me lo mates tan pronto o no podrá disfrutar de lo que viene luego!!:D Y sigo sin poder ver el dibujo!! Me salen solo tres tuyos y ninguno es Harry v.v. Quiero llorar de frustración TT.

**Nadesiko04:** Cachis! Sabía que me dejaba algo! El feliz cumpleaños!!!! Carajo! o.Ó. XDDD, me gustó esa forma de decirlo, le habría dado un poco de humor, que falta les hace pobres XD.

**Est-Potter:** Asias asias! Y espero que sigas leyendo en un futuro!

**Ross-Snape**: Pos si! Eran muy necesarias! De que sino se habrían atrevido esos aurores a tocarle un pelo al más grande Lord de la historia…¬¬.

**Monse Evans:** Pronto se descubrirá todo todo! Y entonces podremos centrarnos en lo que interesa. Que siiii que se que lo están deseandooo :D.

**Kaixo:** Para el sucesor aun queda, lamento decirlo. Saque tiempo de la nada para escribir este capitulo (donde hay un maldito giratiempo cuando uno lo necesita? Que alguien lo invente YA!), y el del sucesor aún no está ni empezado v.v. Sorry mil.

**Velia:** La verdad, estuve a punto de poner a Sev y a Albus lanzando maldiciones adiestro y siniestro a los aurores (sobretodo a Sev). Pero es que entonces Harry no iría a Azkaban! Y quiero meterlo allí sea como sea XDDD. Masoca que es una :D.

Yo seguiré esperando tus preguntas y tus reviews :D.

**Mysweetangel:** Pos de momento sucede esto! Algo inesperado! Espero… Qué tendrá que decir Lily? Qué querrá Harry que lean? Hummm…de pronto me planteo una forma de seguir el fic bastante interesante…..

**Lelouch Lamperouge**: Aquí sta :D….aunque no pronto precisamente XD.

**Yoyi:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Para verlo XD. Y Sev o.O "eso debería hacerlo yo, se supone". Y Harry ¬¬ "le quitaste el encanto! Debería hacerlo Sev!!" y Albus O.O: "No le he ofrecido un caramelo de limón a esta encantadora muchacha!! Donde están mis modales!?" Y los aurores: TT ( no hablan porque están intentando quitarse de encima a yoyi XDDD).

**Bisohujo Hentai**: Aaaah….lo lamento, pro los otros aun les queda, sorry de verdad v.v. Me falta tiempo para todo y me quiero morir para reencarnarme en el correcaminos….

**Hikari no-nagareboshi**: XDDDDD. Lo reconozco, la vida es injusta porque los días no tienen más horas v.v. De verdad que haré lo que pueda por actualizar antes de fin de año ( y me arriesgaré y todo pero…intentaré actualizar TODOS mis fics antes de fin de año, va?)

**Irismine:** Por supuesto que actualizaré :D, eso siempre. Me alegro de que os guste y espero qu quede un poco más claro todo con este capi y el siguiente :D.

Lamento las respuestas tan cortas, sosas y faltas de garbo que he puesto hoy, pero es que voy de culo, de verdad!! La próxima actualización intentaré darle más salero a las cosas :D. Lo cual quiere decir que necesito reviews :D. Asias mil millones :P.


	8. Cartas del más allá

Disculpas mil millones v.v. Se suponía que este fic era para compensar la espera por los demás y al final me tardé tanto o más que con los otros. Si es que merezco que Voldemort se me instalé en casa y me robe el mando de la TV... v.v.

Disfrutadd!

_**Cartas del más allá.**_

- Lilian…- como era posible? Los ojos de ambos hombres conectaron por un intenso segundo, sin alcanzar a comprender ninguno de los dos.

- Qué significa esto?- murmuró Albus, cogiendo entre sus avejentadas manos el fino papel. Severus rodeó de inmediato el escritorio para situarse a espaldas del viejo director y leer por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos se desorbitaron aún más al contemplar la fecha, pulcramente escrita en la esquina derecha del pergamino. Justo debajo de la primera, otra fecha que reconoció de inmediato. Leyó la carta dividido entre la estupefacción y la impresión de haber recibido un extraño mensaje del más allá. Casi le parecía escuchar la aguda voz de Lily Evans mientras recorría las apretadas líneas con la mirada.

30 de Octubre de 1980

1 de Septiembre de 1991

_Mi querido pequeño,_

_Ni siquiera se si te molestará que te llame así, porque para cuando recibas esto ya serás casi un hombrecito. Pero para mí, ahora, sigues siendo mi pequeño. Lo serás siempre, puesto que no llegaré a conocerte más allá de cómo te veo ahora. Lamento no estar ahí para cuando me necesites, en la noche, consolarte cuando tengas miedo, cuando llores, cuando estés enfermo o simplemente para ayudarte con tus deberes o necesites consejos porque te gusta alguna chica (puede que ahora pienses que son tontas, no te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, algún día llegaran a gustarte). No podré acompañarte al andén nueve y tres cuartos, ni despedirte cada año, cuando salga el expreso de Hogwarts, no podré felicitarte por ser el jugador de Quidditch más joven en los últimos cien años (tu padre casi se muere de orgullo al saberlo), ni podré reñirte porque no estudias lo suficiente para tus exámenes (procura no dejar siempre los deberes para última hora, cariño). _

_Se que comprendes que, si tu padre y yo no podemos estar ahí contigo, es por una causa de fuerza mayor. Se que nos perdonarás por haberte dejado solo. Aunque no estás realmente solo, verdad? Dumbledore cuidará de ti, y aunque a veces sus decisiones no te parezcan acertadas, él siempre sabe lo que hace, así que hazle caso y pórtate bien. No le culpes por haberte dejado con tus tíos, aunque no se porten bien contigo, te protegerán. Minerva puede parecer muy estricta, pero es una buena mujer y se que sabrá ayudarte en lo que necesites. _

_Algún día conocerás a Sirius y a Remus. Considéralos parte de la familia aunque al principio les cueste entender tus decisiones. Sobretodo Sirius, creo que es la persona más cabezota que he llegado a conocer a parte de tu padre. Es tu padrino, y aunque a veces se comporte como un niño insufrible, sabrá quererte. Habrá alguien más que te ayudará mucho, pero prefiero no decirte su nombre por el momento. Solo puedo decirte que podrás contar con él siempre que le necesites, aunque te ponga mala cara y gruña como un animal enjaulado. Es buena persona Harry, no hagas caso de las pruebas que demuestren lo contrario. Ni de las marcas. Puedo asegurarte que estará siempre a tu lado velando por ti, aunque al principio no entienda las decisiones que puedas tomar. Tenles paciencia._

_Se que aún eres muy joven, y que precisamente por eso, Albus querrá protegerte de tu destino por el momento. Pero también se que eres un niño valiente, que te preocupas por los demás, no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti… Por eso, quiero que sepas ahora todo lo que pasó, Harry. Porqué tu madre y tu padre no están ahora contigo. Es justo para ti y se que podrás entenderlo._

_Vamos a morir, mi pequeño. Y no nos importa excepto por el hecho de que no podremos verte crecer como desearíamos. Hay personas en este mundo que se consideran mejores por pertenecer a una larga estirpe de magos, personas que creen que los brujos y brujas nacidos de muggles (gente no-mágica) no merecen un lugar en esta sociedad. Y eso no es justo, mi niño. Son magos, como nosotros, y tienen derecho a aprender a usar sus dones, a utilizarlos, y a no esconderse por ello._

_Nosotros luchamos para evitar eso y nos sentimos orgullosos, como se que un día también tú te sentirás. Porque tu serás el más importante en esta guerra, Harry. Tú serás el único capaz de destruir al asesino que los lidera. Mañana, a las doce en punto de la noche, él vendrá a eliminar a la amenaza. La cicatriz de tu frente será la prueba de su fallo, y por años, todos los magos del mundo conocerán tu nombre y tu proeza aún cuando ni tú mismo lo sepas._

_Puedo adivinar tu siguiente pregunta. Si lo sabemos, porqué no intentamos huir? Tal vez sea algo complicado de explicar… Alterar el destino es peligroso, Harry. Y este es tu destino, como morir es el nuestro. Quien sabe qué sucedería de cambiarlo todo? Quizás condenaríamos al mundo a una guerra eterna, porque es gracias a esa marca en tu frente que tú conseguirás derrotar a Voldemort. Si huyéramos, si sobreviviéramos, tú nunca serías marcado, nunca recibirías los dones que te convertirán en el mago más poderoso del mundo, Voldemort ganaría fuerza a cada año en lugar de desvanecerse y nadie, nadie, conseguiría acabar con la amenaza._

_No se si lo entiendes ahora. Tal vez algún día. Tal vez cuando veas con tus propios ojos lo que ese tirano es capaz de hacer. No te preocupes ni te entristezcas por nosotros mi pequeño, estamos preparados para esta batalla y, a nuestro modo, la ganaremos. Solo lamento no poder ahorrarte todo el dolor que vendrá._

_Esta carta será el único intento que haré por cambiar algo, y tal vez me este equivocando. Pero eres mi hijo, y necesito ayudarte. Se lo que sucederá, Harry. Puedo verlo como puedo verte a ti ahora, jugando en tu cunita haciendo levitar tus cubitos de formas (te encantan tus cubitos, aunque no te sirvan para nada en el futuro los guardaré en un lugar seguro para ti). Puedo ver tu confusión, muertes innecesarias, puedo ver que no sabes cual será el siguiente paso a dar ni qué camino elegir para no equivocarte. Quizás yo pueda ayudarte en eso y ahorrarte algunos años de sufrimiento._

_Voldemort intentará que te unas a él, mi pequeño, como lo intentó con nosotros. Y se que te negarás porque eres demasiado noble y demasiado niño para entender las ventajas de ser poderoso. Mi consejo es este y espero que sea valioso para ti: La mejor forma de destruir una fortaleza, es desde dentro. La mejor forma de acabar con tu enemigo, es uniéndote a él._

_Intentará matarte a la menor oportunidad, Harry. Pero estarás relativamente seguro mientras crea que estás de su lado. Te mostrará sus puntos débiles y sus estrategias sin darse cuenta, y tú contarás con una ventaja que de otro modo no tendrías._

_Será duro, mi niño. Pero no más que otras alternativas. A partir de ahora, será tu decisión._

_Te aman, mamá y papá._

_P.D.: Ni se te ocurra comenzar a fumar! Y nada de escapadas nocturnas en el colegio!_

_P.D.2.: No le hagas caso a tu madre. Dumbledore guardará mi capa de invisibilidad para ti. Será más fácil hacerles unas cuantas trastadas a esos Slytherins si no saben quien se las hace, cierto? Pásatelo bien con esos dos amigos tuyos mientras puedas. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos. _

Releyó la carta dos veces y aún así fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. El silencio se extendió durante mucho rato por la habitación, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a romperlo. Era, sencillamente,…indescriptible. Era casi como poder ver a la joven pelirroja sentada en el sofá de su sala de estar, redactando tan sorprendente carta mientras un bebé de apenas unos meses jugueteaba en su cuna, ajeno a su oscuro destino. Era incluso doloroso, triste, irreal. Severus no llegó a conocer a Lilian tanto como otros miembros de la Orden, pero aún así, siempre la consideró una mujer valiente. Tal vez algo estúpida por haberse casado finalmente con ese engreído de Potter a pesar de sus muchas negativas. Aunque ahora Severus se preguntó si ella, después de todo, no sabría ya por aquel entonces, cuando aún era solo una niña, que terminaría desposada con el insistente moreno y si sus negativas no habían sido nada más que un juego.

No pudo hacer más que admirar a la valiente mujer que, aún sabiendo su próximo destino, esperó pacientemente a que este se cumpliera por el bien de su hijo y el del resto de su mundo. Sin duda, Harry había sacado la templanza de su madre. Un regalo inigualable teniendo en cuenta la difícil existencia que le había tocado llevar.

- Es un fideicomiso.- el entristecido murmullo de Albus le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se irguió, regresando a su asiento. Lo había imaginado en cuanto descubrió la segunda fecha encabezando la carta. Prácticamente nadie utilizaba ya tan anticuado método de legado, puesto que resultaba altamente desagradable ver aparecer en tus propias manos las indicaciones póstumas de alguien cercano sin importar lo que se estuviera haciendo en ese preciso instante. Era una especie de equivalente al testamento muggle, que podía redactarse en cualquier momento de la vida de un mago y hechizarlo para que llegara a manos de su destinatario en el momento que se eligiese. Esa era la función de la segunda fecha. La primera indicaba el momento en que había sido escrito y sellado el documento. La segunda era una especie de cuenta regresiva que activaba el hechizo de envío y aparición justo en la fecha deseada. Treinta de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta. Justo un día antes de la muerte de los Potter y el final del primer reinado de terror del Innombrable. Uno de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno, casi once años después. El primer día en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para Harry.

Severus cerró los ojos con pesar al imaginar lo que debió suponer para el niño de once años recibir esa última carta de su fallecida familia. Una carta en la que descubrió su aciago destino como el único capaz de derrotar al Innombrable, que hablaba de muertes y decisiones difíciles que un niño aún no debería tomar.

Después de todo, Harry sí sabía, al momento de su fingida deserción, cuan importante era para el mundo. Sabía incluso más que sus mayores. Severus entendió entonces el porqué del extraño cambio que se operó en el chico pocos meses después de su ingreso en el colegio. Habría recibido ya la propuesta de unirse a las filas del Lord? O la estaría esperando? Recordó por unos instantes el niño silencioso y solitario en el que comenzó a convertirse Potter con los meses. Su seriedad, su opaca mirada, la forma en que comenzó a distanciarse de sus únicos dos amigos, Weasley y Granger. Se estaría preparando entonces para asumir su rol de pequeño Lord? Había sido ese el proceso de enterrar sus emociones evitando así un desliz en el futuro? Solo tenía once años santo Merlín!

- Mi…muchacho…- los ojos del anciano se habían opacado y su semblante mostraba un pesar infinito. Cuanta razón había tenido Lilian al decir que habría intentado proteger al chico de su destino cuanto tiempo pudiera. Ya en un principio, cuando Harry aún era solo un bebe con una dolorosa herida en su pequeña frente, Albus tomó la decisión de retrasar la inevitable batalla hasta que el niño fuera por lo menos mayor de edad. Porque justo en el instante en que esos risueños ojos verdes, que aún nada sabían de lo que acababa de perder, se posaron sobre los suyos, supo que no podía condenar a ese niño a tan difícil decisión. No tan pronto.

- No lo entiendo, Albus.- esta vez fue el maestro quien rompió las meditaciones del director.- Como pudo ella saber…?

- No todo el mundo lo sabía.- le interrumpió Dumbledore, sabiendo de antemano la pregunta.- Pero no era tampoco un secreto que Lilian era capaz de ver el futuro.

- Sin embargo- continuó Severus, sinceramente intrigado.- Se suponía que su don no alcanzaba a tanto.- como había dicho el anciano, no era un secreto que Lily Evans era una de las pocas videntes nacidas en el último siglo. Ya en su primer año de escuela demostró una gran aptitud para adivinar los resultados del siguiente partido de Quidditch, y muchas eran las muchachas que se acercaban tímidamente a ella para averiguar si tal chico de tal casa aceptaría asistir al baile navideño con ellas, o si las invitaría a Hogsmade en la siguiente salida. Sin embargo, aunque una cualidad curiosa y en cierta medida admirable, que ayudó mucho a la Orden en sus tiempos, jamás demostró la pelirroja que su habilidad diera para más alcance que unos cuantos días en el futuro. Obviamente, la mujer había sabido guardar muy bien su gran poder.

Severus meneó la cabeza, levemente incrédulo todavía. Aún en un mundo como el suyo, donde todo o casi todo era posible, le resultaba difícil de creer que esa joven de ojos verdes hubiera sabido predecir tan oscuro futuro con tanta puntualidad. Las videntes, en esos tiempos, eran tan escasas como los nigromantes, magos estos capaces de entablar contacto con los muertos aún cuando estos hubieran traspasado a la otra vida. En más de una ocasión había utilizado el Lord esos dos ejemplos para apoyar su retorcida teoría de que la raza mágica se estaba debilitando a causa de la sucia sangre muggle. Solía hilar sus discursos de iniciación alegando los cada vez más escasos nacimientos de magos poderosos, la pérdida indiscutible de facultades mágicas, el aumento cada vez mayor de licántropos y vampiros, que ensuciaban la sociedad mágica y que él atribuía a la inconsciencia muggle y a su absurda fascinación literaria por tales seres, que les llevaba estúpidamente a caer en sus trampas.

Severus jamás creyó en tales bulos. Tal vez al principio, cuando era casi un niño y se unió a una causa sin saber donde se estaba metiendo realmente. En aquellos tiempos, tal vez encontró lógicas las disertaciones de los enviados del Lord, que se dedicaban a captar mentes juveniles por las calles o en los propios colegios. En aquellos tiempos aún existían muchos prejuicios, los magos aún eran demasiado ignorantes, y todo ello se convirtió en la mezcla exacta que abonó el terreno a la subversiva campaña del Innombrable.

Con el paso de los años, la sociedad mágica había adquirido suficiente cultura como para comprender que, lejos de debilitarse, su raza tan solo estaba evolucionando a algo mejor. Los videntes y nigromantes casi habían desaparecido, pero en su lugar llegaron los metamorfomagos. Se descubrió que el descenso del nacimientos de brujos con gran poder no se debía a la mezcla de sangres, sino que, por el contrario, el nivel mágico de la sociedad había aumentado tanto que los niños con gran caudal mágico ya no destacaban entre el resto como antaño. Alguien como Harry, que superaba con creces la media de nivel mágico, habría sido considerado algo cercano a un dios en siglos pasados, donde el más hábil habría sido incapaz de realizar un actual legeremens.

- A donde vas?- Severus siguió con la mirada los movimientos del anciano, más rápidos y ágiles de lo que a su edad deberían ser. Albus se había levantado casi de un salto y rebuscaba ahora incansablemente entre el caos de libros, volúmenes y escritos de la enorme estantería de su despacho.

- No es el único fideicomiso que escribió Lily.- murmuró el director, sin dejar de buscar.- Me hago viejo…No recuerdo donde dejé…- sus movimientos se tornaron casi frenéticos, arrancando viejos pergaminos y documentos de entre los gruesos y mohosos libros con veloces y tensos movimientos de varita. En unos instantes, el anciano se hallaba rodeado de amarillentos papeles flotantes que le seguían de un lado para otro como obedientes mascotas.- Ah! Aquí está!- exclamó, esbozando una rápida sonrisa y atrapando al vuelo un redoblado y frágil pergamino que acababa de salir disparado de entre las páginas de un libro de magia antigua. A pesar de que estaba deseando saltar de su propio asiento y arrebatar al director el pergamino, Severus se obligó a permanecer clavado en su silla, intentando por lo menos no perder el último vestigio de su maltrecha dignidad. Sin embargo, cuando los minutos se escurrieron mientras el anciano releía una y otra vez el misterioso papel y asentía en silencio, sin comentar una sola palabra, el hombre perdió la poca paciencia que le restaba.

- Se puede saber qué demonios es eso?- soltó, un tanto agriamente y bastante irritado por el silencio del director.

- Una prueba, tal vez.- sonrió de nuevo el anciano, más ampliamente. Sus inteligentes ojos azules brillaron, misteriosos.

* * *

Más misterios, como siempre. Aunque muchos me habéis adivinado antes de poner este capi, eso esta bien porque dice que me lee gente sagaz con mucho cerebro que no me da tregua, y eso me gusta :D. Me esforzaré más por encubrir misterios la próxima vez :P.

En cuanto a la carta…pues no me gustó como me quedó, traté de meterme en la piel de Lily y creo que no lo conseguí v.vU.

**Valethsnape:** XDDDD. Hombre, no ayudará a Harry literalmente, pero si conseguirá algo :D. De todos modos, el niño está en la cárcel, pero alguien duda de que Severus es capaz de explotarla con tal de sacarlo de ahí aunque tenga que fugarse de Inglaterra para siempre?:D

**Jean-Slytherin**: Pos por no actualizar, ni siquiera antes de Semana Santa… v.vU. Trataré de actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora. Trataré que no se si conseguiré, ya dije que me explotan en mi trabajo?

**Gaby:** Algo así! XD. Ahora todos saben que Harry es más listo de lo que a simple vista parece y Voldemort más tonto de lo que ya se suponía XD.

**Aurasly:** Lily tiene que ver todo! Es el desencadenante, el punto central de esta historia y la que cambió el futuro para siempre :D. Adórenla, por ella es que Harry y Sev estarán juntos :D.

**Ania:** Pues…alguien vio ese elefante rosa que se posó en mi ventana y me hace señas con una de sus seis adorables patas?...eh…consecuencia de los crucio, sorry XD. Lamento mil la tardanza o.o.

**Velia:** Como me lo descubriste todo…¬¬, ya decía yo que esa lechuza con prismáticos en mi ventana que anotaba cosas en un pergamino no podía ser algo normal…¬¬.

**Carolina HP:** Aún les queda por sufrir, en mis fics siempre pasa v.v. Pero cuando estén juntos merecerá la pena :D.

**Serenita-Kou:** XDDDDD. Gracias mil por leerme aunque no debas en ciertas horas, Serenita XDDD.

**Kaixo:** Gracias! A este paso un poco más y os dan las uvas del 2009 XD. Na, bromeo pero he sufrido pensando en vosotros y las maldiciones que me esperaban a la vuelta XD.

**Relena:** XDDDDDDDDDDDD. Harry es definitivamente mártir en este fic XDD. Bueno, y en todos, es que es un papel ideal para él, no lo veo en otro XDD. Ah! Pero no por nada en este fic Harry ha sido criado como slytherin durante 5 largos años. Sus consecuencias traerá :P.

Pues estudiaba psicología….estudiaba, lo tuve que dejar y entregarme al trabajo T.T. Tendré que esperar a otro año para conseguir mi oportunidad v.v. Mi msn está muerto v.v. Más que nada porque no se si saben que ha habido una pasa de viruses de esos que cuando los coges abren ventana a tus contactos para hablarles como si fueras tú y enviar un archivo infeccioso. Da como miedo… Me cansé de recibir esos mensajitos y me eliminé el msn, más que nada porque con un virus destructivo tuve suficiente v.v. pero podrás enviármelo a mi Hotmail, plis??:D Muero por verlo!! :D

**Blacklady:** Es que me intuyes!! XDDD. Aunque esta vez he tardado mucho al fin estoy aquí, y me alegro mucho, porque esto de no poder escribir me tenía enajenada ya. Para mi es una válvula de relajación v.v.

**Kamila youko:** Si!!. Claro que si puedes traducir! Lamento el retraso! Y gracias por leerme :D.

**Mysweetangel:** Pos ya se desveló! Lilian tenía ases escondidos en la manga y supo utilizarlos bien. Quien dijo que una madre no haría cualquier cosa por su hijo? Incluso cambiar el futuro!.

**Bishoujo hentai:** Pos metí a Lily porque era necesaria :D El engranaje de todo :D. lamento mil el retraso, de verdad, ni yo misma me lo perdono v.v, con lo impaciente que yo soy v.v.

**Irismine:** Ron y Hermione…de verdad nadie imagina donde están y como son en este fic? Don't worry, se descubrirá más adelante :D.

**Naeh:** Eso pensé yo también y me decidí a escribirlo. Solo espero que guste mucho :D.

**DM:** Gracias por leer!! Para mi siempre es un honor :P.

**Yoyi:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Tu también discutes con tus alternos?? XDD. El plan de cargarse al primer Ministro me gusta….me gusta tanto que ya veremos que pasa XDDD.

**Selernia:** tardé, pero regresé y actualicé :D. Gracias mil por leer :D.

Sin más que decir excepto que siento el retraso.

M.


	9. La lucha por la inocencia

Al fin actualización!! Para los que esperan también "El Sucesor", decir que el nuevo capítulo está en proceso, aunque con el asco de trabajo ya veré a ver cuando puedo actualizar...v.vU. Odio mi trabajo...sí, lo odio.

_**La lucha por la inocencia.**_

La visita al ministerio fue rápida y sumamente decepcionante. La noche pasó entre planes y estrategias. Ambos hombres revisaron una y otra vez sus posibilidades, llegando a la desesperante conclusión de que arrancar al muchacho de las garras del Ministerio sería poco menos complicado que intentar arrebatarle sus huevos a un dragón furioso. Fudge deseaba demasiado esa victoria como para permitir que se la arrebataran por dos estúpidos papeles curiosamente recién encontrados. Aún así, Severus había conservado la mínima esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al ministro sin tener que recurrir a complicados juicios que bien podrían alargarse durante interminables años. La condena por amenazar la paz del mundo mágico llegaría mucho antes a Harry y se llevaría a cabo sin poder demostrar su inocencia. Y aún en caso de conseguir retrasar la pena hasta el desenlace del juicio, para ese entonces la mente del chico ya habría sido consumida por los siniestros guardianes de Azkaban.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. Severus había podido ver el terror cruzando brevemente el rostro de Cornelius Fudge cuando las pruebas le fueron presentadas. Obviamente su aneuronal cerebro era capaz de comprender las implicaciones que tales escritos traían consigo. Trató de mostrarse impasible e incluso se pasó de ofensivo, pero su nerviosismo le delató según el pocionista. El ministro reconocía esas pruebas como legales, y veía peligrar su Orden de Merlín y el más que seguro puesto en la Confederación Internacional de Magos que le había sido ofertada tras su magnífica "captura". Todos los honores con los que pensaba rodearse se estaban yendo por el retrete por culpa de dos papelajos.

El maestro se dejó caer en su cómodo asiento, en su despacho, tan contrastable con las duras y desvencijadas sillas de la que había sido su habitación en el cuartel mortífago. Suspiró y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. Los costosos ingredientes en la alacena, los raros especimenes embotellados en las estanterías, decenas de libros sobre artes oscuras, pociones, herbología, valorados en una fortuna. El antiguo escritorio de teca, perfectamente pulido, macizo, impresionante. Incluso la pluma de hipogrifo que utilizaba para escribir. Se había rodeado, en Hogwarts, de todos aquellos lujos y todas aquellas cosas que le gustaban, que hacían su vida más cómoda y agradable. Había creado un espacio personal y adecuado a sus necesidades en el que podría vivir eternamente sin aburrirse. O al menos así había sido en el pasado. Porque ahora se le antojaba vacío, carente de vida. Todo lo que había en esa habitación estaba muerto, a excepción de él mismo. Muerto y diseccionado, troceado, embalsamado. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento, con el ceño fruncido, asqueado de su entorno. Volvería a las lóbregas habitaciones del castillo de Murd con gusto solo por volver a ver esos ojos verdes. Eso era lo que le faltaba para convertir cualquier lugar en SU lugar.

- Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sentimental, Severus Snape?- habló en voz alta, casi un suspiro.

- El amor nos cambia a todos, Severus.- la inesperada respuesta consiguió sobresaltarle y se puso en pie velozmente, empuñando su varita. Sin embargo, volvió a bajarla cuando descubrió la chispeante sonrisa del director abandonando las sombras de la puerta de su despacho.- Tan en forma como siempre, veo.- comentó el anciano, ignorando las sillas enfrente del imponente escritorio y haciendo aparecer una butaca más cómoda sin esperar invitación a quedarse.

- Si eso fuera cierto, habría sabido desde el primer momento que estabas ahí.- gruñó Severus, inconforme con haber sido descubierto en un momento de debilidad. Aunque si se ponía a contabilizar todos las "debilidades" que había dejado ver en los últimos meses, una más ya no importaba.

- Imagino que tenías cosas más importantes en las que pensar.- sonrió Albus.

- Alguna novedad?- cambió hábilmente de tema el maestro, poco dispuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos a un anciano demasiado inclinado al cotilleo. El rostro de Albus se tornó serio y cruzó los dedos cómodamente sobre su larga barba, en su regazo.

- He hablado con Wilelmina. – Severus prestó especial atención entonces. Wilelmina Vincus era jefa y directriz del Wizengamot, el principal jurado de crímenes contra la comunidad mágica y su estado de secreto de Inglaterra.- Ha accedido a un juicio tentativo para investigar las posibles pruebas.

- Quién las presentará?- inquirió, ansioso, Severus. Una buena defensa era imprescindible. Se les concedía una oportunidad. Una sola. Si no lograban convencer al Wizengamot de la legalidad de los fideicomisos, que respaldaban la inocencia de Harry, ya no habría nada más que hacer. Legalmente, al menos.

- Yo.- la respuesta consiguió dejar sin habla al maestro por unos momentos. Y después frunció el ceño.

- No es posible.- negó con la cabeza.- No puedes involucrarte, formas parte del Wizengamot…

- Ya no.- atajó el anciano. Y una vez más Severus encontró dificultades para encontrar las palabras en su cabeza.

- Has renunciado al cargo?- murmuró, incrédulo.

- Esta mañana.- anunció Albus, mesándose la barba como si no hablaran de nada trascendental.- Lo cierto es que comenzaba a ser demasiado trabajo para un anciano como yo. El colegio requiere últimamente toda mi atención.- el maestro permaneció en silencio, y después no pudo evitar una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Ya.- dijo únicamente, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Al parecer el muchacho contaba con el mejor aliado posible. Y él que daba las gracias por ello. Necesitarían la estratégica mente del director y su gran inteligencia para lidiar con los inconmensurablemente estúpidos aunque poderosos miembros del Ministerio. Si no lo conseguían asaltar Azkaban era su último recurso, aunque desde luego no sería la mejor idea…

- Me halagas. Y no, no es una buena idea. Harry sería relativamente libre, pero seguiría siendo considerado culpable por la comunidad mágica. No creo que el exilio le resulte agradable.- comentó Albus, haciendo aparecer un juego de te e invitando a su profesor, al cual se le había agriado bastante la expresión, a servirse por si mismo.

- Deja de leer mi mente cuando se te antoja!- replicó, molesto.

- No es culpa mía que dejes tus pensamientos flotando en el aire, Severus.- sonrió pícaramente el director, ignorando la expresión huraña del hombre y su ceño fruncido. Aunque pronto se olvidó de su enojo y su expresión pasó a otra más reflexiva.

- Como se le ocurrió?- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para el director. Finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento de Albus y cogió una taza de té, aunque al primer sorbo frunció el ceño con una mueca inconforme y cambió el té por café. Demasiado acuoso para su gusto.- Como se le ocurrió lo de los fideicomisos? Ya en aquellos tiempos prácticamente no lo utilizaba nadie. Además era una…

- Sangre-sucia?- completó Albus por él al advertir el repentino silencio de su profesor.

- Hija de muggles.- murmuró Severus, corrigiendo sus propios pensamientos. Si ya no era mortífago no tenía porque hablar como tal. El viejo director le dirigió una mirada complacida.- Se supone que no debería haber estado tan informada sobre determinadas costumbres de nuestro mundo que además estaban a punto de desaparecer. Es absurdo.- ciertamente, como hija de una familia completamente muggle, no tenía sentido que Lilian conociera tan al detalle un sistema como ese. A menos que Potter le hubiera dado la idea…

- Era una bruja inteligente, Severus.- contestó el anciano, algo melancólico.- Tanto que a Tom no le importó su ascendencia a la hora de intentar que se pasara a su causa. Como ves, los ideales de Voldemort siempre han sido un tanto volubles según su conveniencia. Realmente creo que él solo anhelaba el poder. Toda esa campaña de los sangre limpia e hijos de muggles…- Albus chascó la lengua con disgusto.- Una excelente excusa para conseguir aliados, pero nada que le importara en realidad. El mismo Tom era mestizo.

- Lo se.- esta vez fue el director quien alzó las cejas con sorpresa.- Soy espía, recuerdas? Mi deber es saberlo todo.- comentó Severus, con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto.- concedió Albus, conteniendo el temblor de sus barbas.

--ººº--

Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y todo estaba asquerosamente sucio. A excepción de ese último detalle, no encontró mayor diferencia con el que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco años. Aunque tal vez fuera más acertado el adjetivo de cárcel. Por más que la jaula fuera de oro… Irónico destino, salir de una cárcel para terminar en otra. "Por poco tiempo, espero.", pensó para sí el joven recargando la espalda contra la mugrienta pared de piedra. Se removió, incómodo y fastidiado, las cadenas no habían aflojado su agarre y las llevaba incómodamente ceñidas al tórax. Había tenido tiempo de sobras para analizar los hechizos que las protegían: un logro francamente loable para magos tan ineptos como los del Ministerio. Una mezcla de runas, poderes antiguos y, que irónico, magia negra que mantenía sus flujos de magia a un nivel poco más que a un uno por ciento. Probablemente ni siquiera sería capaz de hacer levitar a una de las cucarachas que pululaban por la celda a dos centímetros del suelo.

El joven suspiró quedamente y sus ojos se cerraron, pesados. Si algo había aprendido del gran bastardo era que un mago necesitaba su magia hasta para respirar. Literalmente. Tendría que sacarle mucho partido a ese uno por ciento.

Una sombra oscureció por unos momentos la escasa luz que le llegaba a través del ventanuco de la puerta de su celda cuando uno de los gigantescos guardias pasó por delante. Trolls. Apestosos, sucios, e increíblemente estúpidos trolls. Azkaban había perdido mucho rango desde que los dementores se aliaran al bando del Lord y abandonaran la vigilancia de la cárcel mágica. Y sin embargo, por absurdo que pareciera, ni un solo preso había conseguido escapar desde la imposición de la nueva guardia. Tal vez porque la mayoría pretendía razonar con tales criaturas, llevados por la tonta convicción que eran capaces de tal cosa, aunque a un grado muy mínimo. Trolls, que eran incapaces de racionalizar una frase de más de tres palabras, y que se aturdían con conceptos tan simples como "amistad" o "soborno". Y cuya bestial concepción de "solucionar el problema" radicaba básicamente en aplastar la cabeza de quien les desconcertaba con tan complicadas frases. Así acababan la mayoría de los que lo intentaban. Desde luego, no es que a nadie, dentro o fuera de la prisión, le importara demasiado. Harry sonrió para sí con sarcasmo. Tan sencillo como era… Toda criatura, humana o no, poseía, siempre, un punto débil. Otra de las grandes enseñanzas de su "Maestro". El de esas estúpidas criaturas era tan evidente que hasta un niño se habría dado cuenta. Era tan fácil como plantarse delante de uno de esos fétidos trolls, señalar a otro, su inmensa porra y abrir los brazos tanto como se pudiera. El concepto más básico de competitividad o "su porra es más grande". Absurdo pero efectivo. Generalmente el asunto solía terminar con una pelea sangrienta y a muerte entre ambas criaturas, y lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que se mataran entre ellos… Y escapar.

Harry abrió los ojos, se puso trabajosamente en pie preguntándose de quien habría sido la idea de esa andrajosa túnica de rayas blancas y grises, y apoyó los codos en la estrecha ventana enrejada de su celda, aguantándose la barbilla con las manos. Era curioso que Azkaban poseyera las mejores vistas del Atlántico de todo el islote.

No iba a escapar. Poseía un gran aliado. Dos, si el viejo había decidido jugársela por él, cosa de la que no estaba seguro. La sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios al pensar en Severus se difuminó un poco al recordar que el hombre siempre había pertenecido al bando de Dumbledore. No quería hacerlo, y sin embargo no podía evitar dudar. Severus había sido su único apoyo en esos cinco largos años de oscuridad, su única luz. Ya hacía un par de años que intuía algo extraño en sus lealtades, pero jamás tuvo la completa seguridad de a quien pertenecía su alma. Siempre le gustó imaginarlo como al más libre de todos ellos, sin someterse ni a un bando ni a otro, al menos nunca del todo. O al menos eso creía hasta que le vio en aquel despacho. Al parecer Severus Snape contaba con muchos recursos a la hora de camuflar sus traiciones porque jamás nadie intuyó, ni el Lord, ni los mortífagos, ni el propio Harry, que el fracaso de la mayoría de misiones se debían a sus filtraciones de información.

Y si todo no había sido más que puro teatro? Y si en realidad no contaba con ningún aliado? Y si nadie estaba luchando por él ahí afuera? Agotado, el muchacho se dejó caer de nuevo en el sucio suelo, decaído. Severus no era solo un aliado, era un amigo. Su único amigo. Y debía confiar en él. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, una vocecilla oscura le hablaba colando la duda más profundamente: "Eras su enemigo. De verdad crees que si se acercó a ti no fue por espiarte? Por mantener vigilados todos tus pasos? El futuro Lord… El siguiente en la lista después de Voldemort".

Harry encogió las piernas, cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y enterró la cara en ellos. Encerrándose en su mundo y sin saber ya qué pensar.

* * *

Bueno! Este capítulo no tiene nada de especial, pero necesitaba explicar como estaban las cosas con el Ministerio y algo de los pensamientos de Harry. Tal vez algunos ya se den cuenta que el chico no es un cordero inocente, después de todo, cinco años bajo la más oscura de las influencias alguna huella debe dejar :D. Para los que se sintieron decepcionados con que realmente Harry no sea un dark Lord…bueno, puede que no sea Lord, pero definitivamente, no es achuchable…( o si XD, pero en un sentido algo más tenebroso). Se perfilará más su carácter más adelante. Piensen que el nene ha matado a Voldemort a sangre fría! XD.

**Valethsnape**: Bueno, respecto a Ron y Hermione…tengamos en cuenta que Harry se pasa al lado oscuro ya en su primer año, y que a mediados de este ya comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos. En realidad, podría decirse que estos tres se conocieron poco más que cuatro o cinco meses si llega. Creen que hay mucho que perdonar de alguien que casi no conocen? De todos modos, se verá más adelante algo de estos dos. Aunque supongo que a partir de la historia original, pueden deducir que ha pasado con Ron y Hermione sin Harry de por medio :P.

**Kaixo:** A mi también me pasa XD. Cuando paso tiempo sin tocarlos tengo que releérmelos para recuperar el ritmo y tardo todavía más en actualizar. A mi también me da rabia…v.vU. Juas XD, difícil o casi imposible! Pero acepto sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría que pasara con Harry y Severus. Por ahí tengo una excelente propuesta de exiliarlos en Oriente que me atrae mucho :D.

**anita1989:** Ortografía! Estás hablando con alguien que, en su primer fic, no puso un solo acento XDD. Estoy curada de espanto créeme XD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que sigas leyendo aunque tarde tanto en actualizar v.vU.

**Carolina HP**: por el momento no tengo intención de dejar ninguno, aunque algunos ya llevan en hiato un tiempo considerable (mi musa quiere divorciarse de mi y me tiene metida en juicios…).

**kat basted**: Ya decía yo que últimamente me veía las orejas más grandes…

**serenamar1**: Pues sí, tarde lo que vulgarmente se dice "un huevo" XDD. Pero aquí estoy y espero que vosotros también :D. Que sería de este fic sin sus lectores!!

**Morgan'Scat**: XDDDDD. Loca!! Na XD, a mi también me pasa con los fics que leo, habitualmente me relajo y espero planeando torturas para los autores en mi bloc de notas negro XDD. Pues aquí no aparece la prueba no, pero muchos lectores ya han pillado de que va! Si es que me reventáis las sorpresas!! XDDD.

**Velia**: Humm…lo de la profecía con su firma mágica es bueno o.O! Lástima que no se me ocurriera antes XDD. Na, es algo mucho más sencillo. Reconozco que las pruebas con las que cuentan estos dos no son especialmente buenas, pero de la esperanza se vive…y quizás tengan que optar por algo más…radical, para liberar a Harry :D.

La verdad es que estoy estresa…v.v, pero me sale disculparme por los retrasos, sobretodo si son como el último! O.O

**Marat**: Pues nada, aquí traigo la actualización :D.

**MYsweetAngel:** Pos sí XDD, me encanta dejaros con el "continuará" XDDD. Mala malosa, lo se XD.

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: XDDDDD. Ostras, por largo no es… Pero al menos no he tardado tanto como la última vez :D. El nuevo capi del Sucesor está en camino.

**Jean-Slytherin**: Bueno, si te fijas bien, en realidad Lilian sí vio todo eso. Harry sí fue a Hogwarts, pero a final de su primer año desapareció para unirse al Lord. Por ese entonces ya era el jugador de Quidditch más joven en los últimos cien años de escuela, y ya había pasado por alguna que otra travesurilla con Ron y Hermione….solo que para mediados de curso abandonó todo eso . Lilian era vidente, pero nunca existe una única línea de tiempo. Ella quiso ver la que representaba la mejor opción de futuro para su hijo…pero nadie dijo que sería más sencilla que las demás :D.

**Arundhel-Snape**: semejante poder que tiene el mocos! Exacto XD. Tal vez lo mismo pase por la corrupta mentecilla del Ministro…Que peligroso sería dejar suelto a semejante productor de magia….por muy inocente que fuera, verdad? XD.

**Black Lady**: Lilian lo sabía desde mucho antes de escribir la carta XD. Era una mujer resignada ha hacerlo lo mejor posible en el momento de dejar sus fideicomisos. XDDD, en cuanto a los de las chicas…Bueno, ya se verá. Pero de todos modos…Harry tenía once años al leer la carta y Lilian conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que jamás explicaría a Harry el concepto "los niños con las niñas, excepto en algunos casos" XDDD. Pero esa posdata habría sido genial XDDD. Y Harry pensando " Que soy guay? Oh bueno…si mama lo dice…" XDDDD. Yo también te extrañé!! ( música lacrimógena, prados verdes con margaritas y Voldemort bajo un árbol tocando el violín).

**Mireya Humbolt**: Muy buena esa frase! Y en serio me recomiendan??O.O, me siento honrada y Feliciano de la vida XD.

**VICKY**: Aaah! Es que Harry de lord Oscuro? No lo veo! De nene un poco cabroncete sí XD, pero de ahí a destruir el mundo…creo que tiene demasiado corazón :D.

**Yoyi**: Oh…ya decía yo que Sev me desaparecía de tanto en tanto y regresaba con marcas de cuerda en las muñecas…pero creí que era algún jueguecito con Harry y preferí no preguntar! XD

**Artemis Shiro**: Hummm…a quien más? Excelente pregunta! :D

Reviews? Mis neuronas andan espitosas pidiendo comentarios y amenazan con encadenarse a las conexiones nerviosas!!


End file.
